Eine etwas andere Realität 1
by sevenofmine
Summary: Ari Haswari dessen Namen hier Ari Takar ist ist jünger ca. 24 und Auftragsmörder. Das NCIS-Team ist ein FBI-Team. Eine FanFiction nur über Ari und seine Erlebnisse, die sich leicht mit dem NCIS/FBI Team überschneiden. Besonders für Ari-Fans... Teil 1
1. Kleine Einführung zum Überspringen

**Okay, das hier ist eine mehr oder weniger FanFiction. Es geht hauptsächlich um Ari Haswari (der in dieser FanFiction Ari Taker heißt) und seine Freundin Theresa. Das NCIS Team spielt nur im Hintergrund eine Rolle und ist außerdem auch das FBI.**

**Alle Namen der handelnden Personen wurden gegenüber der Serie geändert und Ari wurde auch etwas jünger gemacht als in der Serie. (Das Mitglied im NCIS/ FBI ist hier auch nichts Ari's Halbschwester.)**

**Ich hoffe trotz der Änderungen gegenüber gefällt es euch wenigstens ein wenig.**

_**Wichtiger Tipp: **__**itte überspringt das erste Kapitel. Es fängt eigentlich im zweiten an, und da wird es spannender.**_

**Außerdem ist diese Geschichte auch nur Ari-Haswari-Fans zu empfehlen, da es eigentlich nur um ihn geht.**

**I do not own anything...**

Kapitel 1

**Die Sonne** glitzerte im frühen Tau und lud zum Spaziergang über die Wiese ein. Langsam erhob sie sich über die Erde, um das Gras im vollen Licht zu bestrahlen und die Menschen zu warnen, wie überlebenswichtig sie denn sei. Aber sie wollte auch die Bewohner erfreuen und laut ausrufen, sie sei wieder da und habe die Nacht überstanden. Die Dunkelheit ist vorbei.

**Maila** trat aus der Haustür und bestaunte die weißen Weiten, die die Nacht hinterlassen hatten. Frierend lief sie die Straße entlang und schaute zu der schönen Schneelandschaft auf den naheliegenden Feldern. Sie schellte an der Haustür vom Kaninchenstraße 3 und Tayra öffnete die Tür.

„**Und** wenn g zu h parallel ist und x die Geraden im rechten Winkel y, x und h in einem unbekannten Winkel schneidet, man die Schnittpunkte A und B nennt, sowie C beim rechten Winkel von x und y, und wenn die Strecken AC und BC 4 beziehungsweise 5 Längeneinheiten lang sind, wie groß ist dann die Strecke AB?"

**Während **alle anderen fleißig rechneten, hatte Maila schon die Antwort parat. Sie meldete sich: „Die Wurzel aus 41, natürlich". Wie Tayra auch, besuchte sie die Zehnte Stufe des Archimedes-Gymnasiums. Ihre Lieblingsfächer waren Mathe, Religion, Kunst und Informatik. Dies waren auch die Unterrichtsfächer, in denen sie am besten war. Ihrer besten Freundin gefielen dagegen Deutsch, Geschichte und Französisch, was auch ihre Stärken waren. Natürlich mochten die beiden auch Sport, denn dies war eine Gelegenheit, mal nicht ewig lange Stunden im Klassenzimmer zu verbringen. Leider waren sie nicht in jedem Kurs zusammen, da sie nun in der Oberstufe verschiedene Fächer gewählt hatten. Aber das war für Maila wenigstens eine Chance, in Chemie und Physik direkt hinter Neill zu sitzen. Deswegen mochte sie diese Fächer auch einigermaßen, nur leider saß sie in der zweiten Reihe, unweit des Lehrers. Außerdem flirtete Tasha doch die ganze Zeit über mit ihm, denn er war einer der beliebtesten Jungen auf der Schule. Er und seine Freunde spielten alle im Schulbaskettballteam, und so war es kein Wunder, dass alle Mädchen so auf ihn standen. Tasha war zwar keine der Cheerleaderinnen, die auch beliebt waren, aber die Zicke der Zehn und konnte Maila und ihre Freundin Tayra überhaupt nicht leiden. Leider versuchte sie immer an Steel heran zu kommen, der mit ihnen befreundet war. Natürlich lief Tasha nie alleine herum, sondern war immer in Begleitung von Steilla. Sie hatten außerdem alle Kurse zusammen, außer Ernährungswissenschaften (Tasha) bzw. Französisch (Stella), sowie auch Sowi bzw. Politik. Neill weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass ich existiere, dachte Maila und wandte sich wieder ihrer Matheaufgabe zu. Das Thema, welches sie zurzeit behandelten, war nicht sehr schwierig, besonders, weil es nur eine Wiederholung des Stoffes der gesamten Unter- und Mittelstufe war.

**In der Pause** liefen Maila, Tayra und Steel zusammen über den Schulhof und unterhielten sich über die anstehende Deutschklausur, den nächsten Französischvokabeltest, den Erdkundelehrer, den alle nicht mochten (auch Tayra nicht, obwohl sie ihn nicht kannte, denn sie hatte stattdessen Geschichte weitergewählt) und die Sportprüfung im Hochsprung.

**Kunst** war eines der Fächer, in denen Steel mit Maila übereinstimmte, denn sie beide mochten dieses Fach. Warum, war ganz einfach: Man brauchte für Kunst nicht zu lernen (solange man nicht Kunstgeschichte durchnahm, was aber nächstes Halbjahr der Fall sein würde), man musste nur malen, man durfte sich unterhalten, man konnte nichts für schlechte Noten, entweder man war fähig zu malen, oder man war es nicht, und man bekam auch nie Hausaufgaben auf. Tayra empfand Kunst eher als langweilig, was auch daran liegen könnte, dass sie in diesem Bereich nicht sehr talentiert war. Heute bekamen sie ihre zuletzt angefertigten Bilder zum Thema Zweifluchtpunktperspektive zurück, was sich schwierig anhörte, aber generell ganz einfach war.

**Maila** konnte sehr gut Zeichnen und freute sich über ihre errungene Eins, doch Tayra gelang ihre gemalte Villa von der Ecke aus betrachtet nicht ganz so gut und bekam erneut eine glatte Drei. Mittlerweile ärgerte sie sich nicht mehr so darüber, aber immerhin war Kunst besser als Musik, was sie hätte stattdessen wählen können. Kaum jemand mochte Musik, was zum Teil auch an der strengen Lehrerin lag. Außerdem war Kunst viel einfacher zu verstehen und man schrieb weder Tests, noch musste man dafür lernen.

**Nach der Schule** ging Tayra meist zu Maila mit nach Hause, wo sie sich erst einmal an einer heißen Schokolade aufwärmten. Dieser Winter war besonders kalt, und auf dem Rückweg hatte es geschneit. Danach setzten sie sich zusammen an ihre Hausaufgaben, die von Tag zu Tag schwerer und mehr zu werden schienen. Da sie beide unterschiedliche Stärken und Schwächen aufzeigten, halfen sie sich immer gegenseitig. Anstatt Religion haben sie heute Mathe gemacht, deswegen war dies das einzige Fach, in dem sie keine Aufgaben zu erledigen hatten. Der einzige Tag, wo sie nicht zusammen nach Hause liefen, war der Mittwoch, denn dann hatte Tayra nachmittags noch eine Stunde Spanisch, denn dieses Fach wurde dreistündig unterrichtet, Informatik hingegen, was Maila stattdessen gewählt hatte, nur zweistündig. Genauso war es auch mit Niederländisch, welches Steel genommen hatte.

**Es** war schon nach acht Uhr, als Maila's Mutter das Essen gekocht hatte und die Familie zusammen am Esstisch im Wohnzimmer saß. Während ihre kleine vierjährige Schwester Minea unbeholfen mit der Gabel herumfuchtelte und die Spaghetti mehr mit den Händen als mit dem Besteck aß, stocherte ihr ein Jahr älterer Bruder Max nur in seinem Essen herum. „Was ist den los, Max?", fragte der Vater, dem das Verhalten seines Sohnes unbekannt vorkam. „Eine schlechte Arbeit?", fragte Eileen, die Mutter. „Eine drei in Erdkunde", antwortete er. „Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm! Das ist nicht direkt der Weltuntergang!" „Das sieht aber auf dem Zeugnis nicht so gut aus, und mit dem Halbjahreszeugnis muss ich mich für das Praktikum bewerben!"

„**Licht aus."** „Ist aus." „Gute Nacht ihr drei!" „Gute Nacht, Mum und Dad!" So ging es jeden Abend in der Familie zu. Heimlich hörte Maila noch eine Weile Musik mit dem MP3-Player, Max las weiter in seinem Buch und Minea spielte mit ihrem Nintendo DS light unter ihrer Bettdecke noch „New Super Mario Bros.", während Eileen und Kai Penrose schon schliefen.

**Am** nächsten Morgen erwachte Maila schon eine Stunde bevor dem Wecker klingeln. Weil sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, aber zu müde war, um ein Buch zu lesen, spielte sie ein wenig mit ihrem Weihnachtsgeschenk „Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora", ein DS-Spiel für ihren Nintendo DSi. Um viertel nach sechs stand sie nun endgültig auf, wusch sich, zog sich an und ging nach unten, um zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Tisch zu decken.

„**Seit der Trennung** meiner Eltern und seitdem meine Mum und wir ihren alten Mädchennamen angenommen haben, sucht sie sich andauernd ein neues Hobby zur Ablenkung", erklärte Tayra ihrer besten Freundin auf dem Schulweg. „Naja, sie hat es halt schwer, als alleinerziehende Mutter. Und nach ihrer Arbeit und wenn du und dein Bruder, ihr nicht zu Hause seid, muss sie sich halt mit mehr beschäftigen, als mit Putzen und dem Haus pflegen", erklärte Maila. „Klar, schon, aber jetzt hat sie sich als Gasthörer an der Uni eingeschrieben." „Ist doch interessant. Sei froh, wenn dir jemand helfen kann." „In Geschichte komme ich ja selbst zurecht. Aber es ist gut, dass sie auch noch für Sam und mich da ist. Als Umweltschutzbiologin arbeitet sie zum Glück nicht so viel, dass ich sie gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekomme." „Wie ist denn die neue Frau deines Vaters?" „Nella? Die ist ganz okay. Nett, aber du weißt ja, so gut wie meine Mutter kann niemand sein. Ihr Sohn Mike aus ihrer ersten Ehe arbeitet schon, aber nur Teilzeit, denn er geht auf die Berufsschule. Er wird Arbeiter bei solchen Firmen wie Ikea, Rück oder Praktiker. Genau weiß ich das nicht so, denn ich sehe sie ja nur zwei Mal im Monat. Ich bin auch ein bisschen froh darüber!"

**Der Schulalltag** ging nicht so schnell vorüber, wie erhofft. Langsam quälten sie sich durch die sechs Stunden, doch die letzten beiden waren nur Sport. Maila war nicht gerade die geborene Sportlerin und begnügte sich immer mit einer Zwei, obwohl sie in Ballspielen immer Sehr gut stand. Doch Hochsprung lag ihr nicht. Tayra dagegen liebte alles, was mit Springen und Rennen zu tun hatte, und waren im Außensport immer die Beste. Steel war ein typischer Jungendurchschnitt. Er war schnell im Laufen und konnte Sport gut.

**Maila's Hausaufgaben** fielen dienstags immer sehr klein aus. Das konnte dran liegen, dass sie neben den zwei Stunden Sportunterricht nur eine Doppelstunde Englisch und eine Blockstunde Informatik hatte. Im letzteren Fach bekamen sie so gut wie nie etwas auf, denn dieser Unterricht war für die Oberstufe ein wenig enttäuschend, da sie nur die einfachsten Befehle von html und Bildbearbeitungen mit besprochen hatten. Bald würden sie mit GIMP arbeiten, aber dieses Programm hatten sie noch nicht. In Englisch wiederholten sie participle clauses und ing-forms, was nicht gerade sehr anspruchsvoll war. Nächstes Halbjahr würden sie mit der Textanalyse anfangen, was eigentlich dasselbe wie im Deutschen war, nur auf Englisch. Ihre Hausaufgabe bestand darin, einen informal geschriebenen Text mit Participles und Ähnlichem in „besseres Englisch" umzuformen. Damit war Maila im Handumdrehen fertig und widmete sich den Französischvokabeln, denn sie lernte jeden Tag fünf neue Vokabeln, damit diese beim angekündigten Test nicht zu viel würden.

**Als sie fertig war** rief sie Tayra an, ob sie vielleicht Zeit hätte, herüberzukommen und mit ihr auf der Wii Monopoly spielen würde. „Nee, tut mir Leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht", Tayra klang irgendwie so seltsam. „Ich habe noch viel mit der Schule zu tun und so weiter." „Ich habe kaum etwas auf, und bei dir kann das ja auch nicht gerade allzu viel sein, oder?" „Doch, tut mir Leid." Und schon war aufgelegt. Komisch, dachte Maila und startete Monopoly mit nur einem Spieler.

**Tayra** nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo?", fragte sie. „Hi, hier ist Steel und ich wollte fragen, ob du heute Zeit hast, ich ruf gleich noch Maila an." „Nee, tut mir Leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht", las Tayra ab. Sie versuchte ganz beruhigt zu klingen, was ihr schwer fiel. „Okay, verstehe ich", antwortete Steel nach einer Weile. Tayra legte sofort wieder auf und drehte sich rasch um.

**Maila** nahm den Hörer ab. „Hi Steel", sie wusste dass er es war, Steel hatte auf der Anruferkennung gestanden. Maila hatte es bisher noch nicht geschafft, beim Telefon zu Hause einzustellen, dass die Nummer gesandt wurde. „Hast du Zeit?", fragte er. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir und Tayra-" „Sie hat keine Zeit. Ich hab's auch schon versucht", unterbrach ihn Maila. „Sie hat so komisch geklungen", fügte er hinzu. „Naja, vielleicht hatte sie Streit mit Nella oder Mike. Oder sie ist einfach nur gestresst wegen der Schule. Hast du Lust mit mir eine Runde Monopoly zu spielen? Auf der Wii?" „Klar. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir."

**Nachdem Maila** drei Runden Monopoly gewonnen hatte, aßen sie beide zu Abend. „Wo sind eigentlich Minea und Max?", fragte Steel, der sich über die Ruhe im Haus wunderte. „Max ist bei seinen Kumpels und Minea bei Oma, mit Mum und Dad dort essen. Ich konnte mich zum Glück davor drücken. Mila lächelte und nahm sich noch ein Stück Fertig-Thunfischpizza, die die beiden im Backofen zubereitet haben.

**Um halb neun** ging Steel nach Hause. Maila hatte ihm angeboten zu übernachten, aber morgen war Schule und seine Eltern hätten ihm das nicht erlaubt. Ihre schon. Die nahmen generell vieles lockerer als seine. Diesmal ging er nicht den gewohnten Weg nach Hause, sondern bog in die Kanninchenstraße ein. Bei Hausnummer Neun, wo Tayra wohnte, waren schon die Lichter aus. Komisch, dachte er. Normalerweise ist Tayra nicht vor elf im Bett, und ihr Bruder auch. Bevor er sich überlegt hatte, was er tat klingelte er an der Haustür. Er wartete ein wenig und klingelte noch mal. Keiner öffnete. Vielleicht ist sie heute zu ihrem Vater gefahren und übernachtet dort, dachte er sich und ging weiter. Er hatte seinen Eltern versprochen um zehn zu Hause zu sein, aber ginge er jetzt durch die Kanninchenstraße und dem Hamsterweg zurück, würde Maila sich fragen, wo er war. Also bog er im Pierre-Curieweg rechts ab und landete danach automatisch in der Meerschweinchenallee. Halb durchgefroren kramte er nach dem Schlüssel und schloss die Haustür auf. Er schaute auf die Uhr. 10:01. Naja, fast pünktlich.

**Maila** knipste das Nachtlicht an, ging zurück zum Lichtschalter für die Deckenbeleuchtung und schaltete diese aus. Mit drei Schritten sprang sie zurück ins Bett, deckte sich schnell zu und nahm das Buch „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" heraus. Ihr Lieblingsbuch. Nach einer halben Stunde legte sie das Buch weg, kontrollierte den Wecker und schaltete das Licht aus.

**Acht Stunden vorher** kramte Tayra ihren Haustürschlüssel heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Sie hörte den Signalton ihres Handys, der ihr anzeigte, dass sie eine SMS bekommen hatte. Schau ich mir drinnen an, dachte sie sich und betrat das Haus. Sie griff hinter sich und gab ohne sich umzudrehen der Tür Schubs, damit sie zufiel. Sie ließ ihre Schultasche auf den Boden fallen und warf den Haustürschlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch im Flur, wo. Plötzlich hielt ihr jemand die Hand vor den Mund und sie spürte etwas hartes, was ihr in den Rücken gestoßen wurde. Tayra versuchte zu schreien, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Es gelang ihr nicht sich loszureißen und sie gab es auf. „Sei ganz ruhig", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Dann passiert dir auch nichts. Noch nicht." Tayra ordnete die Stimme einem Mann zwischen 30 und 35 Jahren zu. Er stieß sie unsanft vorwärts zur Treppe nach oben. Was will der Typ? fragte sich Tayra. Ihr war heiß und der Schweiß lag ihr auf der Stirn. War das harte in ihrem Rücken eine Pistole? Bestimmt. Der Mann brauchte nur abzudrücken, und schon war sie tot, dachte Tayra angsterfüllt. Aber musste er die Pistole nicht erst entsichern, wie in all den Filmen, die Tayra schon geschaut hat. Das machte sich doch immer durch ein Klicken bemerkbar. Er hat die Pistole bestimmt schon entsichert, bevor ich hier ankam. Doch ein Versuch war es wert, mehr als verlieren konnte sie nicht, dachte sie. An all die Judo- und Karateszenen in ihren Lieblingsfilmen denkend ließ sie sich zuerst fallen, sprang schnell nach vorne auf, drehte sich wie in den besten Filmen um 180 Grad nach links und schleuderte ihr rechtes Bein gegen den linken Arm des Angreifers. Sie hatte Glück, ihr Angreifer war sowohl Linkshänder, als auch er gedacht hatte, eine noch nicht entsicherte Pistole würde einer sechszehnjährigen genug Angst machen. Ihm fiel die Waffe aus der Hand und Tayra und der Angreifer versuchten gelichzeitig nach ihr zu schnappen. Der Fremde bekam sie in die Hand und Tayra hörte während sie auf den Boden fiel ein leises Klicken. Hörte sich genauso an wie im Fernsehen, dachte sie. „Schön", sagte der Mann mit leiser, aber leicht tolerierender Stimme, "da das jetzt nicht funktioniert hat, kannst du jetzt gesittet nach oben gehen, ohne irgendein Geräusch zu verursachen. Verstanden?" Tayra nickte ängstlich und stand auf. Der Mann war groß, kräftig und machte einen sehr sportlichen und durchtrainierten Eindruck. Tayra sollte nicht noch mal versuchen, ihm zu entwischen. Trotzdem ließ sie diese Möglichkeit offen. Sie wollte gerade nach oben gehen, da klingelte das Telefon. „Geh ran, aber wimmel ihn ab, egal wer es ist", sagte der Fremde und Tayra nahm den Hörer ab. Es war Maila. Der Mann hielt ihr einen Zettel vor die Nase, er hatte ihn soeben geschrieben. Sie las vor „Nee, tut mir Leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht. … Doch, tut mir Leid." Tayra legte auf. Sie wandte sich wieder zur Treppe, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. „Steel" stand auf der Anruferkennung. "Nee, tut mir Leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht." Tayra legte auf. „Zufrieden?", fragte sie trotzig, drehte sich rasch um und hoffte nicht zu widerspenstig zu klingen. „Und wie!", lächelte der Mann, zerknüllte den Zettel, warf ihn in den Müll und scheuchte sie die Treppe hinauf.

**Auf der obersten Treppenstufe** sagte der Fremde, sie solle nach rechts bis zum Ende des langen Flurs gehen. Dort stand ein Fenster auf Kipp. Vielleicht konnte jemand sie sehen, dachte Tayra. Oder es war ein Weg zu fliehen. Kurz vor dem Fenster sah der Unbekannte, wie Tayra stolperte. „Keine Tricks mehr!", warnte er sie und ging langsam auf dem mit Blumenranken und Blütenblättern gemusterten Teppich auf sie zu. Sie lag auf dem Holzboden neben dem Teppich und als der Andere einen kurzen Augenblick auf den Boden schaute, um zu sehen, wo er hintrat, zog Tayra den Teppich weg. Sie sprang blitzschnell auf und warf sich auf ihren Angreifer. Sie schlug ihm die Pistole aus der Hand, nahm sie, stellte sich hin und wirbelte herum. Sie stabilisierte die Waffe mit der anderen Hand. Die Pistolenmündung zeigte genau auf den Kopf des fremden Mannes. Wie im Film, ein umgekehrtes Dreieck von der Größe einer Faust, dessen Mittelpunkt der Nasenrücken bildet. Genau darauf zielte sie. Hoffentlich wusste er nicht, dass sie nie abdrücken würde. Ängstlich und zitternd hielt sie die Pistole in der Hand. Tränen liefen über ihre Wange. „Was wollen sie? Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei!", schrie sie. Der Mann, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, drehte sich auf den Bauch und stand langsam auf. Wo waren ihre Eltern? fragte Tayra sich plötzlich. „Du drückst eh nicht ab", sagte der Fremde selbstbewusste und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wollen wir wetten?", Tayra versuchte nicht so zu klingen, wie sie sich fühlte. Ängstlich, wütend, verzweifelt, traurig und verwirrt. „Was machen sie hier? Was wollen sie?" „Hat dir deine Mama nie von uns erzählt? Wollte sie ihr kleines Kind verschonen?" „Wo ist sie? Und wo ist mein Bruder?", Tayra verlor langsam die Geduld. Außerdem war sie jetzt in der Position, Fragen zu stellen. „Gib mir die Waffe und ich bringe dich zu ihnen", machte der Mann ihr ein Angebot. „Klar, ich kann mich auch selbst damit erschießen." Ein wenig Sarkasmus, wie konnte ihr jetzt so etwas einfallen. Aber wenn er sie zu ihrer Familie brachte, dann könnte sie doch das Risiko eingehen, oder? Lieber nicht dachte sie.

**Durch ihr Zögern** ging er selbstsicher ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Ohne dass sie so schnell wahrnahm, was passiert war, stürzte er sich auf sie und riss ihr die Pistole aus der Hand. Sie fielen beide hin, aber noch bevor sie erkannt hatte, dass sie auf dem Boden lag, stand er schon wieder. Die Pistole in einer Hand drehte er sich zu ihr um, richtete die Waffe auf ihren Kopf und stabilisierte sie mit seiner rechten Hand. Tayra hatte gerade mal Zeit gehabt, wieder aufzustehen. „Los, in das Zimmer da", sagte er und deutete mit der Waffe auf das Zimmer zu Tayra's rechter Seite. Diesen Moment, wo die Pistole nicht auf sie gerichtet war, nahm Tayra wahr und sah das Fenster hinter ihr als einzige Lösung. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drehte sie sich um, nahm Anlauf und sprang gegen das Fenster. Es brach und genau in diesem Augenblick hörte sie einen Schuss. Überall splitterte Glas und Tayra merkte nichts von einem Flug, sondern kam viel zu schnell auf dem Boden auf, der Straße, die zum Glück unter Schnee bedeckt lag. Doch es waren nur wenige Zentimeter und Tayra erinnerte sich an die viel zu vielen Filme, und versuchte sich irgendwie abzurollen. Sie muss sich irgendetwas gebrochen haben! Sie fühlte, wo ihre linke Rippe war. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, als sie etwas Flüssiges austreten fühlte. Der Mann hatte sie angeschossen! Die Wunde schmerzte höllisch. Sie war übersät mit Glasscherben. Eine stand senkrecht in ihrem rechten Unterarm. Sie zog sie heraus. Alles tat ihr weh. Aber wo war der Angreifer? Er war nicht mehr am Fenster zu sehen, als sie hinaufschaute.

**Wenn er** sie wirklich umbringen wollte, warum hatte er das nicht sofort getan? Aber jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich direkt auf dem Weg zu mir, wurde es Tayra mit einem Schrecken bewusst. Ich muss hier weg! Trotz dem Schmerz, der sie fast umbrachte, schaffte sie es irgendwie noch aufzustehen. Wenigstens hatte sie sich nichts gebrochen. So schnell sie konnte lief sie weg. Wenn sie die gerade Straße entlang lief, erregte sie Aufmerksamkeit, als angeschossenes Mädchen, verfolgt von einem gefährlichen und bewaffneten Mann. Aber das war zu riskant, er konnte sie einfach erschießen und dann verschwinden. Der Fremde war bestimmt ein guter Schütze. Also lief sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, sie wohnte direkt an der Ecke zum Hamsterweg, doch die Haustür war auf der Kanninchenstraße. Vor ihr waren die weißen Felder, rechts und links die Hamsterstraße. Wenn sie es über die Felder schaffte, wo sie aber ein nur allzu gutes Ziel abgeben würde, gelangte sie in den Wald und konnte sich dort verstecken. Aber überall lag Schnee und man konnte ihre Fußspuren sehen. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass es schneite. Aber leider nicht stark genug, dass meine Fußabdrücke nicht mehr zu sehen sind, dachte Tayra. Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihren Verfolger aus der Haustür kommen. Er drehte sich nach links und nach rechts und erblickte sie. Tayra rollte sich schnell unter den Elektrozaun, von dem sie wusste, dass nur der untere der beiden Stacheldrähte unter Spannung stand.

**Sie sah**, dass sie eine kleine Blutspur hinterließ, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, ob sie zu viel Blut verlor. Sie hielt sich ihre linke Seite und lief mit höllischen Schmerzen weiter. Überall bohrten sich Glassplitter in ihre Haut und jeder Schritt tat ihr weh. Sie dachte, dass die Angst und der Kampf zu überleben sie weiter drängte und an einen Religionsvortrag, indem es hieß, dass Menschen in Extremsituationen ungeahnte Kräfte hervorbringen könnten. Sie schätzte, dass dies eine solche Extremsituation war. Eigentlich müsste es auffallen, dachte sie, wenn ein Mann mit einer Waffe ein Mädchen über ein offenes Feld verfolgt. Sie drehte sich um. Sie hatte ihren Verfolger noch nicht abschütteln können, aber er dachte wohl dasselbe wie sie und hatte seine Pistole in seine Jacke gesteckt. Tayra brach vor Schmerz fast zusammen, aber noch hunderte Meter, redete sie sich ein, dann bist du am Wald. Dort kannst du dich verstecken. Hundert Meter, in der Schule brauchte sie dafür zwischen sechszehn und siebzehn Sekunden. Wenn sie in Topform war und sprintete. Aber ihr Verfolger schien sie nicht einzuholen, was konnte er auch auf offenem Feld machen, wo jeder sie sehen konnte. Nein, er wartete wahrscheinlich auf seine Gelegenheit im Wald, sie umzubringen. Sie erreichte den Waldrand und sprang nun über Büsche und Äste abseits jeglichen Pfades.

**Hier **hatte es kaum geschneit, weil die Bäume so dicht beieinander standen. Man konnte ihre Fußspuren nicht sehen. Tayra sprang einen kleinen Abhang von ungefähr zwei Metern hinab und erblickte einen kleinen Busch unweit von ihr. Sie zwängte sich in ihn und hoffte, so von diesem furchteinflößenden Mann nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie hörte wie jemand auf dem Abhang stand. Und sie hörte ein leises Klicken. Sie war direkt unter ihm, doch er sah sie nicht. Plötzlich raschelte etwas in einer anderen Richtung. Der Mann dachte, es wäre sie und rannte dort hin. Tayra atmete auf. So gut sie konnte. Sie hatte zu viele Filme gesehen, dachte sie und zog ihre Jacke aus. Sie fror so oder so, also wickelte sie die nicht gerade wärmende Winterjacke um ihre Rippen und presste sie auf die Wunde. Irgendwie muss ich es doch hinkriegen, kein Blut mehr zu verlieren. Ihre Hände waren rot gefärbt vom Blut, als sie langsam ihre Rippen abtastete. Sie konnte etwas spüren. Sie widerstand dem Drang, zu würgen und fasste in ihre Wunde hinein. Sie fasste einen kleinen blutigen Gegenstand mit ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger und holte ihn unter schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht heraus. Die Patrone, das musste sie sein. Sie wusste irgendetwas von Millimeterangaben, also fand sie diese ziemlich groß. Nun untersuchte sie Arme und Beine. Überall waren kleine Splitter. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie nicht wirklich weinen müssen, doch jetzt wurden die Tränen, die an ihrer Wange herunterliefen, immer mehr. Was war mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder Sam? Lebten die beiden noch, oder hatte dieser Mann sie erwischt. Da fiel ihr noch die SMS ein, die sie bekommen hatte. Sie holte ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und klappte ihr superneues Klapphandy auf. Alle anderen wollten jetzt die allerbesten Touchscreen Handys, aber sie hatte sich schon seit Jahren in dieses verliebt und vor einem Monat hatte sie endlich genug Geld dafür zusammengespart.

**Sie klappte es auf** und auf dem Display erschien „Eine neue Nachricht". Sie wählte „Lesen": „Komm nicht nach hause geh zu papa erklär dir später". Das hatte sie ein wenig zu spät gelesen. Ihr Vater und seine Frau wohnten in der Gustav-Hertz-Str. 12. Um dort hin zu gelangen musste sie über die Felder zurück. Aber sie brauchte unbedingt einen Arzt, sie verlor zu viel Blut und überall in ihrem Körper waren Glasscherben. Sie sind größtenteils durch die Jeans gedrungen, nur ihre Winterjacke hatte welche abgehalten. Diese war jetzt aber um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, mit dem Futter nach innen, so gelangte wenigstens kein Dreck in die Wunde. Sie musste unbedingt hier weg, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Unbekannte sie entdeckte. Zitternd vor Kälte stand sie langsam auf. Sie lief gebückt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Waldrand zu. In diesem Tempo würde sie über zehn Minuten brauchen, um über die Felder zu gehen. Sie würde gut zu sehen sein und Fußspuren hinterlassen. Sie schaute auf die Uhranzeige ihres Handys, es war Viertel nach drei. Es war schon über eine Stunde her, seit der Mann sie angefallen hatte. Sie steckte das Handy weg und ging durch die weißen Weiten auf die kleine Stadt zu.

**Steel** betrat das Haus, da kam ihm seine Mutter auch schon entgegen. „Wir haben zehn Uhr, mein Freundchen!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Wir haben kurz nach, außerdem wusstet ihr doch, wo ich war, bei Maila." Kopfschüttelnd ging er an ihr vorbei, sagte seinem Dad, der im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Buch las, Gute Nacht und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er machte sich bettfertig und legte sich ins Bett. Er schaltete seinen Nintendo 3DS ein und spielte noch Mario Kart 3D.

**Tayra** stand vor der Haustür und klingelte. Nella, die Frau ihres Vaters, öffnete die Tür. Beim Anblick Tayra's hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und schrie „Oh mein Gott, Tayra!" „Dir auch einen schönen guten Tag", erwiderte Tayra und betrat das Haus. Nella machte die Tür hinter ihr zu und rief: „Keith! Komm mal bitte schnell!" Tayra's Vater kam durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. „Tayra, was ist den passiert? Komm erst mal herein." Tayra ließ die Jacken fallen und man sah, dass die Schusswunde immer noch blutete. „Du musst ins Krankenhaus. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte auch Nella. Sie nahm sie an die Hand und zu dritt liefen sie zum Auto. Keith startete den Motor und sagte: „Tayra, was ist den passiert. Erzähl uns alles. Wo sind Zoe und Sam?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo Mum und Sam sind, aber ich hatte von ihr diese SMS bekommen." Sie gab Keith ihr Handy. Er schaute auf die letzte Nachricht und Tayra erzählte alles, was bisher vorgefallen war.

**Der Arzt** wollte Tayra noch ein paar Tage dort behalten. Tayra hatte ein paar Schmerztabletten bekommen, aber sie schienen nicht zu wirken. Die Wunde war mit sechs Stichen zugenäht worden und jetzt lag Tayra im Krankenhaus. Ihr Vater und Nella saßen beide bei ihrem Bett und ihr Dad hielt ihre Hand. „Weißt du", begann er, kurz vor meiner Hochzeit mit deiner Mutter, hat sie mir das gleiche erzählt, wie ich es jetzt dir erzähle. Deine Mama hieß nicht immer Zoe Costner. Als sie zwanzig war, hat sie gesehen wie der Verbrecher, Vladimir Chowdury, seine Exfreundin erschossen hat. Seitdem lebte deine Mutter unter Zeugenschutz. Aus diesem Grund ist sie damals von Amerika hierher gezogen. Wir wollten es dir und deinem Bruder Sam sagen, wenn er achtzehn ist. Ich musste meinen Namen nicht ändern, da Zoe sowieso meinen Nachnamen angenommen hat. Jetzt heißt sie wieder Costner, aber normalerweise hätte sie niemand finden dürfen. „Dieser Mann, der mich angegriffen hat, war das dieser Chowdury?" „Das war vermutlich einer seiner Männer, die suchen schon seit langem nach deiner Mutter, Sam und dir. Nur leider haben sie euch jetzt gefunden." „Und wo sind Mum und Sam jetzt?", fragte Tayra traurig und hoffte, dass sie nicht schon getötet wurden. Unvorstellbar. Unmöglich, dachte Tayra. Das würde doch niemand tun. Aber wenn es wie im Film ist, gibt es ein Happy End. Nur das hier war eben die Realität und hier musste man für sein Happy End kämpfen. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät war. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber sie werden versuchen uns auch noch zu finden, ich habe schon mit jemandem gesprochen." „Heißt das, ich muss umziehen? Neuer Name, neue Identität, wie in all den Filmen? Nie im Leben!", Tayra konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Nie im Leben würde sie dieses Dorf verlassen. Ihre Freunde zurücklassen und nie mehr wiedersehen. „Noch steht gar nichts fest", beruhigte ihr Vater sie. „Du weißt, dass Zoe mit achtzehn von Amerika hierhergezogen ist. Sie wollte eigentlich dort bleiben, aber sie musste nach Deutschland, weil man dachte dieser Chowdury würde nie hier nach ihr suchen. Deswegen hatte sich damals auch der FBI um alles gekümmert. Ich treffe mich heute Nachmittag mit einem derer Männer und wir klären das alles, okay?" „Heute Nachmittag?", wunderte sich Tayra. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. „Wie spät haben wir?", fragte sie. Nella schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr: „Halb neun morgens. Theoretisch hättest du jetzt Schule." „Ich habe den Beratungslehrer angerufen, ich habe gesagt, du wärst krank und liegst mit starkem Schnupfen im Bett. Ich finde das ziemlich umständlich, dass ihr keine Klassenlehrer mehr habt."

**Tayra nickte** und die Tür ging auf. Der Arzt kam herein. „Tut mir Leid aber ich muss jetzt noch ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen, die Besucherzeit ist vorbei." Keith und Nella verabschiedeten sich von Tayra und gingen hinaus.

**Steel** wollte heute nicht auf Maila warten und ging ihr entgegen. Er klingelte an ihrer Haustür und sie kam heraus. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie etwas verwundert. „Als ich gestern bei Tayra vorbeiging, waren überall schon die Lichter aus. Wollen wir zusammen bei ihr vorbeigehen und mal fragen, warum sie gestern so komisch war?" Zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Haus. „Schau mal da oben", Maila zeigte auf das Fenster im ersten Stock. „Ist mir gestern gar nicht aufgefallen", antwortete Steel. „Es war zu dunkel. Lass mal schellen." Maila klingelte, aber auch nach dreimal öffnete niemand. Sie griff unter die verschneite Fußmatte und nahm den Schlüssel. Es war immer gut zu wissen, wie man in ein Haus kam. Sie steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und wollte aufschließen, doch die Tür war bereits offen. Sie betraten das Haus. Alles sah ziemlich normal aus, außer dass der Teppich ein wenig schief lag. „Nichts außergewöhnliches", sagte Steel. „Außer dass niemand zu Hause ist", fügte Maila hinzu. „Lass uns mal nach oben gehen." Steel nickte, aber warf noch einen Blick in den Papierkorb neben dem Telefon. Er holte den obersten zettel heraus. „Nee, tut mir Leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht.", stand dort mit krakeliger Handschrift geschrieben. „Schau mal Maila. Das hier hatte Tayra gesagt, als ich sie angerufen habe." „Genau dasselbe hat sie zu mir auch gesagt, als ich sie zu mir einladen wollte. Wer hat ihr das denn vorgeschrieben? Das ist nicht Sam's oder die Handschrift ihrer Mutter. Lass uns mal nach oben gehen und schauen, warum das Fenster dort kaputt ist." Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hoch. Am Ende des Flurs lagen Glasscherben. Sie untersuchten Boden. „Guck mal hier, Maila", er hielt etwas zylinderförmiges in der Hand. „Sieht aus wie eine Patronenhülse", sagte Maila. „Auf dem Boden ist … ist das Blut?" erschrocken schaute sie Steel an. Sie beide dachten dasselbe. „Nehmen wir an, jemand bedroht Tayra, warum auch immer", spekulierte Steel. „Er will sie nach oben bringen, das Telefon schellt. Du rufst an, sie wimmelt dich ab, er schreibt etwas auf, sie sagt es. Natürlich kann es auch eine Täterin sein. Sie gehen hoch, es schellt noch mal, ich bin am Telefon, sie wiederholt das Ganze und legt auf. Sie gehen nach oben. Tayra sieht eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen, hat aber keine Zeit, das Fenster aufzureißen. Sie springt durch das Fenster, der Fremde schießt, sie wird getroffen, aber rennt weg." „Dann muss sie verletzt sein", wurde es Maila bewusst. „Ich habe doch nur geraten. Aber warum würde jemand sie umbringen wollen? Und was ist mit Frau Costner und Tayra's Bruder Sam?" Maila überlegte: „Jemand kommt herein. Oder mehrere. Tayra's Mum und Sam werden von denen mitgenommen. Die wissen nichts von Tayra. Aber unten hängt ein Hausarbeitsplan mit Spülen, und so weiter. Sie sehen das Tayra hier wohnt und einer wartet. Er lauert ihr auf, und alles spielt sich ab, wie du es gesagt hast. Sie muss weggelaufen sein und er hinterher. Ich schließe mal eine Frau als Täter aus, hier liegen ein paar ziemlich kurze Haare." „Natürlich, Sherlock." „Witzig Steel, aber wenn das hier wirklich Tayra's Blut ist, müssen wir die Polizei rufen!" „Das würde ich nicht vorschlagen. Wenn, dann wird Tayra das schon längst gemacht haben. Und wenn sie verletzt war und verfolgt wurde, hätte sie bestimmt irgendwo angeklingelt und-" „Stimmt, du hast Recht! Sie muss zu ihrem Vater gelaufen sein. Lass uns ihn anrufen und nach Tayra fragen."

„**Mr. Porter?** Hallo, hier ist Maila, eine Freundin von Tayra. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo sie ist? Weil sie ist nicht zu Hause und na ja, wir, Steel, ein Freund, und ich, waren in dem Haus und…" Maila sah Steel hilfesuchend an. „Tayra ist bei mir zu Hause. Sie hat sich erkältet und ihre Mutter und Sam sind auch hier, sie haben bei mir übernachtet, weil bei ihnen die Heizung ausgefallen ist." „Aber oben ist ein Fenster kaputt und da liegt-" „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen Maila. Müsstest du nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?" „Er hat aufgelegt", sagte Maila, „hast du mitgehört?" „Der war auf Lautsprecher, natürlich. Der hat komisch geklungen. Lass uns mal nachschauen ob die Heizung wirklich ausgefallen ist. Und dann gehen wir zur Schule. Es ist schon kurz nach acht." Zusammen gingen sie in den Keller, wo die Zentralheizung stand. Auf der Anzeige war sechs Uhr eingestellt und es war auch einigermaßen warm im Haus, außer im Flur der ersten Etage. „Wieso hat er wegen der Heizung gelogen?", fragte Maila. „Weil Tayra bei ihm ist, ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder aber nicht, " mutmaßte Steel. Maila sah ihn an. „War nur ein Lösungsvorschlag. Komm jetzt. Noch können wir die Ausrede „Mein Wecker hat nicht geschellt" benutzen."

**Der Schulalltag** ging quälend langsam vorüber. Tayra war wie erwartet nicht in der Schule und Maila erinnerte sich jede Minute daran, dass ihre Tischnachbarin in Physik, Chemie und Mathe fehlte. Steel hatte auch Niederländisch gewählt und daher eine Stunde mehr Unterricht als Maila, die schon nach der sechsten frei hatte. Um zwei Uhr war Maila zu Hause und setzte sich an die langweiligen Hausaufgaben. „Zeichnen sie L- und D-Alanin in der Fischerprojektion und geben sie die stereochemische Konfiguration nach CIP-Nomenklatur", murmelte Maila. Natürlich, es gibt ja nichts einfacheres, dachte sie sich und blätterte ihr Buch auf. Danach musste sie nur noch Mathe machen, jetzt wiederholten sie gerade Sinus- und Cosinusfunktionen. Sie las vor: „Zeichnen sie die Funktion von y = 6 * sin(3 πx + 3) – 7 und die dazu gehörende Cosinusfunktion." Ebenfalls klar, dachte sie und stellte ihren Taschenrechner aufs Bogenmaß um. Da schellte das Telefon. Steel. Sie nahm den Hörer ab: „Hi Steel." „Hallo. Hast du Zeit? „Muss nur noch Mathe machen. Wollen wir Herrn Porter einen Besuch abstatten?" „Oder wir versetzen uns in Tayra's Lage, wenn sich alles so abgespielt hat, wie wir es am wenigsten erhoffen." „Gute Idee." „Oh, und apropos, hast du Chemie schon gemacht?" „Google einfach mal Alanin und CIP-Nomenklatur und du findest das, und wenn nicht, du hast ja noch das Chemiebuch. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten bei dir."

„**Stellen wir uns mal vor**, du springst aus diesem Fenster hier. Da oben ist ein Typ, der dich umlegen möchte, was tust du?" „Laut schreien und davon rennen?", schlug Maila vor. „In welche Richtung denn?" Maila drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Haus. „Nach rechts. Links kann er mich gut treffen, auf der Straße. Das erregt dann zwar Aufmerksamkeit, aber vorher ist der weg." Maila ging nach rechts und stand vor den weißen Feldern. „Ich renne über die Felder, alle Häuser hier haben einen guten Blick darauf. Er kann mir erst im Wald etwas tun. Im Wald kann er mich aber aus den Augen verlieren." Zusammen gingen sie über die mit Schnee bedeckten Felder auf den Wald zu. Im Wald lag wie schon am Vortag wenig Schnee und sie hinterließen keine zurückverfolgbaren Fußspuren. Sie kamen zum kleinen Abhang, den sie gemeinsam hinunterkletterten. „Schau mal hier", rief Steel Maila zu sich. „Ist das…etwa Blut?", fragte Maila entsetzt. „Sieht so aus", antwortete Steel. „Und das hier gehört zu ihrer Jacke." Er nahm ein paar Stoffasern in die Hand. „Wir sind richtig gute Detektive", sagte er. „Ich glaube, wir lesen einfach zu viele Bücher", erwiderte Maila und drehte sich um, um wieder hinauf zu steigen. Schweigend liefen sie zur Stadt zurück. Sie kletterten unter den Zaun: „Was meinst du, wo Maila jetzt ist?", fragte Maila traurig und das Schlimmste befürchtend Steel. „Hast du gestern Nachmittag irgendetwas gehört, wie ein Schuss, oder so?", fragte Steel ohne auf Maila's Frage einzugehen, weil er einfach Angst hatte, dass die Wahrheit unerträglich für ihn wäre. „Vielleicht hat der Angreifer einen Schalldampfer oder so was benutzt." „Ich glaube", antwortete Steel, „wir schauen wirklich zu viele Filme." Kopfschüttelnd gingen sie beide zu Maila nach Hause.

**Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen...und im nächsten Kapitel fängt die eigentliche Story an, also wenn ihr euch entweder bis hier hin gequält oder hierhin runtergescrollt habt, würde ich das zweite Kapitel als Aufmunterung empfehlen.**

**Für Leser, die jetzt total gelangsweilt sind (so wie ich), empfehle ich bei Kapitel 4 einzusteigen, da dort der zweite Hauptcharakter, Theresa, eingeführt wird.**


	2. Lasst die Geschichte beginnen

**Entweder ihr habt meinen Rat befolgt und habt das erste Kapitel übersprungen (als kleine Hilfe: Tayra ist geflohen, nachdem sie von einem Mörder verfolgt wurde, der ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder entführt hat und jetzt im Krankenhaus, nachdem sie angeschossen wurde) oder ihr habt die letzte Seite bis zum Ende durchgescrollt.**

**Ab hier fängt jetzt die eigentliche Story an...der Grund, warum das ganze hier M gerated wurde, folgt auch noch ;)**

**Ich weiß, es sind einige Fehler in der Story und Ari ist auch noch nicht aufgetaucht. Zum ersten: Weder Word noch ich sind perfekt. Zum Zweiten: Keine Sorge, er spielt bald eine wichtige Rolle.**

**Kleine Verständnishilfe: Amy ist Caitlin Todd...**

Kapitel 2

„**Ich heiße George** Burton und bin Abteilungsleiter einer Einheit, die zwischen den Aufgabenbereichen der CIA und des FBI handelt." „Und das heißt was?", fragte Tayra verwirrt. Sie hatte immer noch starke Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch und spürte bei jeder Bewegung, wie sich die Fäden ihrer zugenähten Wunde spannten. Sie hatte keine Lust, jetzt noch großartig nachzudenken und machte sich ungeheure Sorgen um ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder.

„**Der FBI** ist die US-amerikanische Polizei im Landesinneren während der Hauptarbeitsbereich der CIA im Ausland liegt." „Schön, dass sie die United States so betonen." „Unter Amerika versteht man meistens den Kontinent." „In diesem Land meint man eigentlich meistens die ‚USA', da die die wichtigsten seien." Burton lächelte, er verstand, dass Tayra in den letzten beiden Tagen viel durchgemacht hat und sich einfach nur um ihre Familie sorgte.

„**Jedenfalls bin ich** für Aktionen des FBI, die über ‚Amerika' hinausgehen, zuständig. Darunter fallen auch Zeugenschutzprogramme, die zur größeren Sicherheit der gefährdeten Personen in andere Länder gebracht werden. Mein Aufgabe ist es, für über 100 Personen und Familien in ganz Europa zu sorgen, und darauf aufzupassen, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden." „Sie wollen mir jetzt also erzählen, meine Mutter sei eine von ihnen." „Ungefähr ja", Tayra sah, dass Burton sie zwar für zu jung hielt, um dies zu erfahren, er ihr aber durchaus die nötige Reife und das Vertrauen dafür zusprach. „Also gut", sagte Burton und nahm sein rechtes Bein vom Linken und schlug das Linke über das rechte Bein, legte seine Hände gefaltet auf sein oberes linkes Bein, um noch seriöser zu wirken.

„**Der richtige Name** deiner Mutter ist Scarlet Singh, sie ist, wie du weißt, 38 Jahre alt und wurde am zweiten Februar 1974 in Grand Folks, North Dakota, geboren. Mit neun Jahren zog sie nach Monroe in Louisiana und mit 15 nach Yuma in Arizona, wegen der Arbeit ihres Vaters. Am 26. September 1994, Scarlet war zwanzig Jahre alt, war deine Mutter nachts um elf Uhr auf dem Weg zu ihrem damaligen Freund, Dave Foster. Dabei hat sie als Zeugin beobachtet, wie der russische Auftragsmörder Vladimir Chowdury seine Exfreundin Marcia Denning ermordete. Vladimir verfolgte deine Mutter, doch sie konnte fliehen und der Polizei davon berichten. In der Nacht desselben Tages, Vladimir handelt oft sehr schnell, wurde Scarlet's Freund Dave erschossen in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Am Tag darauf wurde Jamar Anwar als Mörder festgenommen und zu 16 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Jamar arbeitete im Auftrag Vladimirs, der auch sehr viele weitere Helfer hatte. Für Scarlet wurde es zu gefährlich und sie wurde ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen und zog zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nach Deutschland. Sie heiratete Keith und wir sahen keinen Grund, dass sie dadurch in Gefahr wäre, selbst, als sie ihren alten Mädchennamen nach der Trennung wieder annahm." „Und anscheinend haben sie sich geirrt", immer noch fassungslos starrte Tayra ins Leere. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sechzehn Jahre lang hatte ihre eigene Mutter sie und ihren Bruder angelogen. Ihr Vater wusste von alldem und seine neue Frau auch. Unfassbar. „Wer war der Mann, der mich vorgestern verfolgt und angeschossen hat?", fragte sie. „Wir vermuten, dass es ebenfalls Anwar war, der letztes Jahr aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde und dessen Spur wir im Dezember in Russland verloren hatten." „Klar, sie lassen gerne Leute laufen, die vorhaben andere Leute umzubringen", meinte Tayra sarkastisch. „Wir vermuteten, dass er früher oder später in Deutschland auftauchen würde, aber wir dachten, wir hätten noch zwei Monate Zeit."

„**Was passiert jetzt** mit mir?", fragte Tayra. Sie hoffte innerlich, sie müsste nicht in den Zeugenschutz, aber mehr oder weniger war sie es schon. Aber sie hat noch ihren Geburtsnamen, den dieser Jamar jetzt aber auch kannte. „Ich muss erst mit meinem Boss in den USA reden, aber vermutlich müssen wir dich und deinen Vater und seine Familie auch schützen, falls Vladimirs Männer zurückkehren." „Was genau heißt das jetzt für mich?", Tayra war es satt, immer nur von Euphemismen eingehüllt zu werden, ohne den klaren Inhalt zu erkennen. „Bis auf weiteres nehmen wir dich mit nach Amerika. Dein Vater, seine Frau und ihre Tochter sind im Flugzeug und passieren demnach zurzeit", er schaute auf seine Uhr, die fünf nach zwölf mittags anzeigte, „den Atlantik und dürften in circa einer Stunde in Washington zwischenlanden. Dein Flieger startet morgen." Tayra starrte sprachlos und mit offenem Mund Burton an. Ihr stellten sich so viele Fragen und startete mit: „Ist meine Mutter nicht extra nach Deutschland gekommen, weil es hier so sicher sei?" „Das war, bevor sie euch hier gefunden hatten. Heute Abend wirst du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, der Arzt meinte, du musst nur noch drei Tage diese Medizin-" er zeigte auf die gelb-bräunlich gefärbte Pillendose auf Tayra's Nachttisch „-nehmen und bist in zwei, drei Tagen wieder fit. Bis wir deine Mutter und deinen Bruder gefunden haben, musst du aber von uns beobachtet werden." „Was ist mit den Sachen aus meiner Wohnung?" „Du wirst mir gleich eine Liste erstellen, welche Sachen du gerne mitnehmen möchtest. Ich werde zwei Leute hinschicken, die Anziehsachen und so weiter für dich packen werden. Du selbst kannst nicht zurückkehren, da Vladimirs Männer jeden Moment das Haus selbst durchsuchen können."

„**Leer."** „Auch leer." „Boss, hier ist niemand." „Gut, oben ist Tayra's Zimmer. Amy, du gehst hoch und packst die wichtigsten Sachen von Tayra ein, wahrscheinlich findest du irgendwo einen Koffer. Luke, du kommst mit mir. Wir schauen uns das Haus genauer an, um Hinweise zu finden." Die drei Agenten, die sowieso gerade bei einem Trainingseinsatz in Deutschland waren, durchsuchten das Haus und packten Tayra einen Koffer und die nötigsten Sachen für den Flug in ihre Handtasche: ein Buch, was sie anscheinend gerade las, da ein Lesezeichen darin steckte, ein weiteres Buch, welches sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht gelesen hatte, da es direkt neben dem ersten stand, ihren MP3-Player, den Amy vorher noch an der Steckdose auflud, die Netzteile für MP3-Player, Handy und Laptop, den Laptop und alle nötigen Verbindungskabel und ein eingerahmtes Foto von Tayra mit ihrer Familie, die vor einem Jahr noch komplett gewesen war. Tayra gab niemandem die Schuld und der Trennung ihrer Eltern und nach vielem Heulen und Trösten haben Sam und seine Schwester alles ziemlich gut überstanden.

„**Alles fertig, Boss."** „Gut, dann packt die Sachen in den Kofferraum und steigt ein. Luke, den Schlüssel, ich fahre." Luke ging nach vorne, aber Amy drängelte sich vor und lachte: „Beifahrer". Eine Grimasse schneidend stieg Luke hinten in den Wagen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall sie alle zusammenfahren ließ. Wie in der Ausbildung gelernt und oft in der Praxis schon ‚geübt' warfen sich Luke und Amy auf den Boden, während ihr Boss über den Wagen rollte und ebenfalls dort Schutz fand. „Ich schätze mal, das war's dann", meinte Luke. „Hat einer von euch vorhin eine Bombe ticken gehört, oder gesehen?", fragte Amy. „Nein, wenn es ein Sprengsatz war, dann muss er nicht getickt haben." „Ein Fernzünder, Boss?" „Es gibt auch nicht tickende Zeitbomben." Die drei standen auf und sahen sich die Trümmer des Hauses an. „Na schön, und morgen heißt es wieder: „Leck in der Gasleitung führt zu Hausexplosion". Hab ich Recht?"

„ ‚**Leck in der Gasleitung** führt zu Hausexplosion'" meinte Maila, „ich glaub es einfach nicht. Unmöglich." „War Zoe nicht so vernarrt in Ökostrom? Ihr ganzes Haus wurde doch mit Solarzellen und nur Wasser- und Windenergie betrieben, oder? Das neueste biologische Phänomen", sagte Steel. „Sie hat Umweltschutz studiert. Natürlich. Sollen wir uns die Reste des Hauses anschauen?" „Klar, aber lass uns nicht schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, sonst flippen unsere beiden Lehrer aus."

„**Wo habt ihr** denn Tayra gelassen?", fragte Tasha hämisch grinsend. „Ist sie zurück nach Afrika, wo sie herkommt?", Steilla lächelte listig. „Erstens, sie ist Amerikanerin. Zweitens, sie ist hier geboren und drittens", antwortete Maila, „habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie ist." Sie machte kehrt und versuchte davon zu stolzieren, um möglichst unberührt auszusehen. Aber insgeheim machte sie sich größte Sorgen und Tayra. Sie ging nicht ans Handy und ihr Haus war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Ihr Vater ging auch nicht ans Telefon und weder Mike, Sam noch Frau Costner oder Nella waren irgendwie erreichbar. Im Unterricht passte sie so gut wie gar nicht auf und als sie in der dritten Stunde in Chemie Versuche machten, verschüttete sie sogar Schwefelsäure, sodass sie ganz schnell, aber langsam verdünnen musste, um die Säure aufwischen zu können.

**Als sie um halb zwei** zu Hause ankam, war sie fix und fertig. Sie schmiss ihre Tasche in die Ecke, ging nach oben und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. Wer auch immer das ist, dachte sie, ich stehe ganz bestimmt nicht auf. „Es ist Steel", rief Max nach oben. „Du sollst nicht an mein Handy gehen", schrie Maila zurück und rannte schnell nach unten, bevor Max den kleinen grünen Hörer drücken konnte. „Aber ich muss doch immer über das Privatleben meiner kleinen Schwester Bescheid wissen", feixte er und gab ihr das Handy, während er auf Abnehmen drückte.

„**Maila",** ertönte es aus dem Hörer. „Hey, hier ist Steel", sagte er. „Hast du Lust mit zur Aue zu kommen. Andere aus unserer Stufe sind auch dort. Ich hab's gerade auf facebook gelesen." „Klar, ich komme sofort. Treffen wir uns in zwanzig Minuten dort?" Steel legte auf.

**Amy blätterte die Seite** ihres Buches um. Personenschutz war zwar keine der interessantesten Aufgaben, aber so konnte sie einen Tag früher vom Ausbildungstraining zurück. Luke hatte sie mal wieder verrückt gemacht, und sie hatte eigentlich gehofft nicht mit zur Trainingseinheit nach Deutschland zu fliegen, aber leider hatte McNeill das abgebrochene Streichholz gezogen und nicht sie. Normalerweise schützten sie zu zweit eine Person, aber George Burton hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, noch einen Agenten das Training abbrechen zu lassen, um eine Sechszehnjährige nach Amerika zu begleiten. Auch wenn Luke bestimmt gerne früher zurückgekommen wäre, um McNeill auf den Keks zu gehen, hatte der Boss entschieden, Amy sich um die Jugendliche kümmern zu lassen. Amy schaute zur Seite. Tayra schaute noch immer aus dem Fenster, sie hörte MP3-Player, aber Amy war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt eingeschaltet war. Sie flogen gerade über den Atlantik, aber es war nachts und man konnte das Wasser unter ihnen nur erahnen. Sie waren um zwei Uhr nachts gestartet und flogen voraussichtlich acht Stunden um dann um fünf Uhr Ortszeit zu landen und um sieben Uhr sollte Tayra schon im Gebäude des Federal Intelligence Bureau etwas außerhalb von Washington sein.

**Die Schülerin** hatte bisher noch nicht viel gesagt, Amy schätzte, dass sie immer noch die Ereignisse der letzten drei Tage verarbeitete und versuchte sie etwas aufzuheitern. Sie konnte Tayra verstehen. Als sie das erste Mal angeschossen wurde, war sie fünfundzwanzig und hatte bereits mehrere FBI-Trainings und die Grundausbildung hinter sich. Amy wurde bei ihrem zweiten Einsatz bei einem Schusswechsel in einem Parkhaus verletzt und sie erinnerte sich genau, dass sie damals eine Stunde auf den Krankenwagen gewartet hatten, da das Parkhaus so abgeschieden gelegen war und der perfekte Ort für die Planung eines Verbrechens. Wenigsten hatte sie damals einen jahrelang gesuchten Menschenschmuggler hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an diese Schießerei, das Ergebnis zwei Monate Undercoverarbeit in Mexiko.

„**Möchten sie ein Glas Wasser?"** Thomas Wayne schüttete erst sich ein Glas Wasser ein und schaute den Mann gegenüber an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Wayne nahm den Verschluss aus der linken Hand, schraubte die Flasche zu und stellte sie auf die Mitte des Tisches, links neben sich. Er nahm das Glas, trank einen Schluck und schaute für einen kurzen Augenblick seinem Gegenüber erneut in die Augen. Er öffnete die Akte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, rückte dann die Blätter darin zurecht und nahm das erste Blatt heraus. Er begann zu lesen. Nach einer Minute blickte er von dem Blatt Papier auf, schaute seinen Gegenüber erneut an, legte das Blatt zurück und schloss die Akte, indem er sie zugleiten ließ und seine Unterarme darauf abstützte, während er seine Hände zusammenfaltete, der linke Daumen nach oben.

**Sein Gegenüber** hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und seine Hände auf dem rechten oberen Bein ebenfalls gefaltet. Jamar Anwar war nicht nervös. „Ihr Name ist Jamar Abdul Said Anwar. Ist das korrekt?" Jamar nickte, er wirkte auf Wayne entspannt. „In der Akte steht, sie haben eine Frau und zwei Kinder, Imran und Alan. Zwei Söhne, sind sie stolz auf sie?" „Was soll das Ganze hier?", Jamar sprach mit starkem Akzent. Wayne lächelte. Jamar nahm das rechte vom linken Bein und stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen darauf ab. Er beugte sich nach vorne, er saß mit dem Stuhl etwas weiter vom Tisch entfernt und nun auf Augenhöhe von Waynes Brust. „Ich kenne ihren ganzen Hokuspokus und ihre lächerlichen Versuche, mich zum Reden zu bringen." Er richtete sich auf und ließ seine Hände von kurz oberhalb des Knies bis kurz unterhalb seines Gesäßes zu gleiten, um dann wieder in seine Ausgangsposition zurückzufallen, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, das rechte oben und die Hände darauf zusammengefaltet. Er wirkte seriös.

**Wayne lächelte** noch immer. Nun löste sich sein Lächeln auf, und verließ seine nach vorne gebeugte Haltung, richtete sich auf und nahm erneut Jamars Akte zur Hand. Er blätterte den Umschlag um und rückte ein weiteres Mal die Blätter darin gerade. „Na schön", sagte er, mit einem leisen Unterton, der nur sehr schwer zu deuten war. „Sommer letzten Jahres wurden sie aus dem ‚Central governmental Prison of Texarkana' in Arkansas entlassen und flogen daraufhin nach Russland, wo wir sie Dezember aus den Augen verloren haben." „Da sieht man mal, wie schnell das FBI denn einen gewöhnlichen Kriminellen aus den Augen verliert." Nun lächelte Jamar. „Wir wussten, dass sie früher oder später in Deutschland auftauchen würden, aber was hat sie veranlasst, uns so schnell auf sie aufmerksam zu machen?" Jamar rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher zum Tisch. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und hub beide Hände auf Brusthöhe. Die Fingerspitzen seiner zehn Finger berührten sich, die Finger waren locker gebeugt. Er lächelte, dann verzog sich seine Miene und wurde ernst. Er lachte kurz, als er seine Fingerspitzen voneinander löste, um mit der rechten Hand nach vorne zu kommen, sie zu drehen, sodass er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Wayne zeigte. Der Finger wippte nach oben und nach unten, kurz, und kehrten wieder zu seiner anderen Hand zurück, sodass sich wieder ein Dach aus seinen Fingern bildete: „Sie sind wirklich rührend ehrlich." Er lehnte sich zurück, seine Ellenbogen noch immer auf dem Tisch, seine Hände fielen auseinander, bewegten sich erst zur Brust und dann mit nach oben geöffneten Handflächen nach außen: „Deutschland ist ein schönes Land." Er sprach gebrochenes Englisch, was für Wayne, der schon oft Ausländer mit wenig Englischkenntnissen verhört hatte, aber gut zu verstehen. Wayne lächelte kurz, während er sich vorbeugte, ging dann aber wieder mit seinem Rücken zurück und sagte: „Erzählen sie mir von ihrer Familie." Er faltete die Hände auf seinem Schoß. Jamar nahm die Flasche Wasser zu seiner rechten, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, schraubte sie auf und goss sich etwas Wasser in sein Glas bis es zu zwei Dritteln gefüllt war, dann schraubte er die Flasche wieder zu und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er nahm das Glas, trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas wieder ab. „Meine Familie ist unwichtig." Jamars Pupillen weiteten sich. Eine Lüge. Wayne sagte: „Ich habe eine Frau und auch zwei Kinder. Eine wundervolle Tochter und einen Sohn, der mir wirklich sehr ähnlich ist. Er ist schon fünf Jahre alt und so schnell gewachsen, dass ich mich manchmal frage, was ich die letzten fünf Jahre überhaupt gemacht habe. Meine Tochter ist sieben und überhaupt nicht wie ich. Sie ist vernarrt in Bücher und interessiert sich für nichts anderes. Ich dagegen habe es gern, vor dem Computer zu sitzen, wo man alles plant und vorhersehbar ist. Ich mag es, Sachen schlicht, einfach und schnell zu erledigen." Wayne schwieg. „Mein Sohn Alan ist genauso wie ich. Er ist achtzehn und schon gut angesehen. Er wird mein Nachfolger, wenn ich zu alt werde." Jamar starrte auf sein Glas. Plötzlich schaute er Wayne direkt in die Augen: „Sie haben mich manipuliert. Mich zum Reden gebracht."

**Wayne lächelte**. „Vielleicht ist der FBI überhaupt nicht so schlecht, wie sie dachten. Und jetzt erzählen sie mir, wer ihr Auftragsgeber ist, wo Scarlet Singh und ihr Sohn sind und woher sie wussten, wo sich die beiden befanden." Er beugte sich nach vorne und schaute Jamar in die Augen. Jamar schaute wieder sein Glas an: „Sie können mich zu nichts zwingen. Sie haben keine Ahnung und keine Beweise." „Schauen sie mich an, wenn ich mit ihnen rede." Waynes Stimme war ein wenig lauter und bestimmt geworden. Jamar schaute ihn an und löste erneut seine Sitzposition auf, nun saß er mit beiden Beinen nebeneinander und die Hände auf den Beinen. Waynes Stimme wurde etwas ruhiger: „Wir wissen, dass sie erneut für Vladimir Chowdury arbeiten. Er hat sie all die Jahre, die sie im Gefängnis verbracht haben, nicht vergessen, oder? Im Dezember hat er mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen, sie sollten eine kleine Sache vollenden, die sie beide schon vor sechzehn Jahren begonnen haben. Was wird Vladimir wohl dazu sagen, wenn er sieht, dass sie schon wieder im Gefängnis sitzen. Ihnen ist ein Fehler unterlaufen und sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Vladimir keine Fehler duldet. Er wird sie im Gefängnis verrotten lassen oder sie eliminieren, weil sie Ballast geworden sind. Sie wissen zu viel." Wayne schwieg einiger Sekunden. „Sie haben die Möglichkeit einer zweiten Chance. Sie erzählen uns, was sie wissen und ich kümmere mich darum, dass sie vor Vladimir sicher sind und ihre Strafe nicht so hoch ausfällt." „Ich möchte keine Strafe." Jamar machte eine Pause und schaute Wayne an. „Ich erzähle ihnen alles und sie lassen mich laufen. Verstanden?" „Entführung zweier Personen. Versuchte Tötung einer Fünfzehnjährigen. Bombenlegung." „Ich habe den Sprengsatz nicht gebaut und nicht gezündet." „Aber angebracht und aktiviert. Sie können froh sein, wenn sie unter zehn Jahren bekommen. Mit meiner Hilfe, " Wayne machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, „sind sie früher wieder draußen. Sie haben fünf Minuten." Wayne stand auf, schob seinen Stuhl an den Tisch, drehte sich um und verließ ohne zurückzublicken den Verhörraum.

**Amy hatte Tayra** zum Hauptgebäude des FBI gefahren und sich darum gekümmert, dass sie ihren Vater, seine Frau und ihren Halbbruder traf und sie zusammen in Sicherheit waren. Das FBI-Gebäude wurde rund um die Uhr von mehreren Polizisten geschützt und sogar für den Hintereingang im Erdgeschoss, der zur Autopsie im Untergeschoss führte, brauchte man einen Sicherheitsausweis und durch die neu eingeführten Netzhautüberprüfung war ein Einbrechen unmöglich gewesen. Diese neuen Geräte scannten die Netzhaut und die Pupille des Agenten und dieses Verfahren war sicherer als die Fingerabdruckscanner, die man in den meisten Filmen sah.

**Zu Hause angekommen** schaltete Amy den Fernseher ein und schaute sich die Zwölf Uhr Nachrichten an. Hundemüde ging sie danach ins Bett und schlief ein.

**Tayra konnte nicht schlafen.** Jamar hatten sie geschnappt, aber Vladimir und alle seine Helfer waren noch auf freiem Fuß und hielten ihre Mutter und Sam noch immer gefangen. Tayra war in einem Gästezimmer in der Nähe des Hauptgebäudes, aber noch auf dem Gelände des FBI, untergebracht und teilte sich ein Zimmer, und leider auch das Bett, mit Mike und da es keine Couch oder sonstige Schlaf- oder Sitzgelegenheiten gab, waren beide gezwungen, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte man versucht, sie abzulenken und sie und Mike über das Gelände geführt und sie hatten den neuen Rekruten beim Training zugesehen und die verschiedenen Büros von verschiedenen Abteilungen gesehen. Obwohl das alles sehr faszinierend war, hatte Tayra nicht an ihre Familie zu denken aufhören können. Jetzt lag sie mehr oder weniger alleine im Bett, Mike schlafend neben sich, und die Stille hüllte sie ein.

**Die nächsten zwei Tage** verliefen ereignislos und alle zwei Stunden hieß es, es gebe noch keine Neuigkeiten, aber der FBI würde sich darum kümmern. Tayra wurde immer nervöser und sie wusste, die Chancen dass ihre Mutter und Sam noch am Leben waren, sanken von Stunde zu Stunde.

**Es war Mittwoch** und für Amy ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Zurzeit hatten sie keinen Fall zu bearbeiten und spielte mit Luke eine Runde Schach. McNeill arbeitete wie immer am Computer, er war das binäre Genie im Team. „Nehmt euer Zeug. Ein toter Marine im Parkhaus." Der Boss hatte die Eigenart, plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und wieder zu verschwinden. „Ist das nicht eigentlich Aufgabe des Navy CIS?", fragte Tom McNeill, während sie ihre Rucksäcke nahmen und dem Boss zum Fahrstuhl folgten. „Heute nicht", antwortete der Boss schroff wie immer und stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein. Tom, Luke und Amy beeilten sich, um noch in den Fahrstuhl zu kommen, bevor die Tür sich schloss. Zusammen im Fahrstuhl sagte der Boss: „Amy, heute fährst du."

**Tipp: Das Dach, auf dem Amy/ Kate erschossen wird/ wurde, habe ich mal das Dach eines Parkhauses genannt...**

**McNeill ist McGee und Luke ist Tony...**

**Ich freue mich über Reviews...**


	3. Tayra's Entführung

** Tja, meine Geschichte startet schon direkt mit Amy's Tod/ Kate's Tod(d). Später wird darauf noch einmal zurückgegriffen und in etwas veränderter Form und detaillierter dargestellt. Ari's Charakter ist ein kleines bisschen anders als in der Serie. Tut mir Leid deswegen...hoffe, Ari-Fans können das verkraften ;)**

Kapitel 3

„**Luke, Amy.** Ihr kommt mit mir. McNeill, du positionierst dich mit deinem Laptop vor dem Auto und versuchst, ein Signal zu bekommen." Die Leiche lag nicht wie erwartet im fünften Stock des Parkhauses, sondern vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes, welches in einer sehr abgeschiedenen Hafengegend stand, in der Nähe gab es nur leere Gewerbegebäude und weitere Parkhäuser. Sie hatten einen schwarzen Toyota wegfahren sehen, der ihnen bekannt vorkam. Er gehörte einem bekannten Auftragskiller und der Boss hatte bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen einen GPS-Sender an der Unterseite des Autos neben dem hinteren linken Reifen angebracht. Tom sollte das Signal jetzt orten und verfolgen, wo der Toyota hinfuhr. Amy, Luke und der Boss stürmten das Gebäude, während Tom seine Ausrüstung aufbaute. Er hörte Schüsse, war aber durch den Wagen geschützt und in Sicherheit. Er sah hörte einen Schuss, der viel zu nah klang und plötzlich war ein drei Zentimeter großes Loch in seinem Laptop. McNeill zog seine Pistole und ging hinter dem Wagen in Deckung. Dabei verlor er sein Mikrofon, seine Verbindung zu den anderen Agenten. Es folgte ein Schusswechsel zwischen McNeill und einem Mann, der im Fenster gegenüber stand und auf ihn zielte. Die Leiche des Marines war eine Falle gewesen. Ari Takar hatte einen persönlichen Grund, den Boss in eine Falle zu locken. Vor zwei Monaten hatte das Team einen Fall bearbeitet und war Ari, ein israelischer Auftragskiller, in die Quere gekommen. Bei einer Geiselnahme hatte er versucht, mit Amy zu flirten, der Boss hatte ihn bei seiner Flucht angeschossen, er den Boss ebenfalls. Seitdem versuchte der Boss, Ari zu finden, und zu töten. Die Schüsse hatten aufgehört. Dann hörte McNeill noch zwei. Dann war Stille.

„**Tut mir Leid, Amy",** murmelte Ari und drückte ab. Er sah nicht, wie die Kugel flog, aber er sah, wie sie einschlug und Amy langsam nach vorne kippte und liegen blieb. Er sah, wie James Gibson sich umdrehte, seine Pistole erhoben, Ari aber nicht erblickte. Ari baute sein Gewehr ab und packte es in seine Tasche, schloss sie und stand auf. Ein gelungener Schuss, dachte er. Er hatte aus 600 Metern Entfernung den Hinterkopf von Amy getroffen. Zu 88% sind Kopfschüsse tödlich. Dieser war es zu 100%. Ari nahm die Tasche und verschwand in der Treppenhaustür des obersten Geschosses des Parkhauses, welches 600 Meter entfernt von dem stand, auf dessen Dach James und Luke einander anschauten und Tom durch die Tür des Treppenhauses hineinstürmte, außer Atem, die Leiche sah, in Lukes Gesicht schaute und einfach nicht wahrnahm, was soeben passiert war.

„**Oh, hallo Gibson. **Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Traurige Geschichte, nicht wahr? Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch. Warum hat Amy keine Augen mehr?", fragte Dr. Martin, Pathologe des FBI. Ohne ein Wort machte James kehrt und verließ die Autopsie. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und im Büro angekommen, setzte er sich direkt an seinen Schreibtisch. „Jemand hat Amys Augen entfernt." „Was?", McNeill verstand nicht, was der Boss meinte. „Amys Augen wurden auf dem Weg vom Parkhaus bis hier entfernt." „Ausgestochen?", fragte Luke und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Findet es heraus", antwortete James und verließ das Büro, um einer Videokonferenz mit George Burton beizuwohnen, der seit sechs Tagen an einem Entführungsfall arbeitete, zu helfen.

**Tayra wachte allein auf. **Mike war nicht neben ihr. Und sie war nicht mehr neben Mike und auch nicht mehr in dem Bett, in dem sie am Tag zuvor eingeschlafen war. Urplötzlich saß sie waagerecht im Bett. Es war dunkel. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster und nur eine Tür. Bis auf das Bett war er leer. Tayra hatte noch immer ihre Schlafsachen an, eine Jogginghose und eine weißes Top, welches genauso aussah wie jenes, das die Sternenflottenoffiziere in Star Trek im 24. Jahrhundert trugen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte Tayra es gekauft, denn mal abgesehen davon, dass die Folge sehr schlecht war, von der Handlung, der Technik und der Schauspielerei, mochte sie die Art des Captains, die im Showdown der Episode mit eben jenem Top furchtlos den Viren, die das Raumschiff befallen hatten, ein Garaus machen. Tayra stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Dann sah sie etwas aus dem Augenwinkel. Ein Mann war hinter ihr, sie drehte sich um und spürte plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch. Er hatte gezielt auf ihren Solarplexus geschlagen. Der Solarplexus ist mit dem vegetativen Nervensystem verknüpft und steuert fast alle innerkörperlichen Tätigkeiten. Durch diesen gezielten Faustschlag erfolgte eine Überreaktion, der Blutdruck fiel ab, es kam durch eine Minderdurchblutung von Tayra's Gehirn und die Folge davon war eine kurz andauernde Bewusstlosigkeit, auch vasovagale Synkope genannt. Tayra merkte dies dadurch, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und wieder im Bett dieses schlichten Raumes aufwachte.

**Maila wachte auf.** Sie wusste nicht, warum sie aufgewacht war, aber es musste einen Grund dafür geben. In ihrem Zimmer war es stockdunkel, also schaltet sie das Licht an und blinzelte. Sie erkannte einen Mann in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl sitzen. Er war jung, sie schätzte ihn auf zweiundzwanzig oder dreiundzwanzig, es war schwierig, sein Alter zu schätzen und er sah nicht europäisch aus. „Was wollen sie?", fragte Maila verwirrt. Sie fragte sich, wo ihre Eltern waren, und ob sie etwas gehört haben. Der Mann lächelte. „Mach die keine Sorgen über deine Familie. Die schlafen alle ruhig und fest, und falls sie aufwachen, werden meine Freunde dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder einschlafen. Der Mann stand auf und ging zwei Schritte auf Maila's Bett zu. Maila wich zurück, bis an die Wand, und der Mann sagte: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir und deiner Familie nichts tun, wenn du mir einfach nur sagst, was ich wissen will." Maila nickt langsam, noch immer verwirrt und ängstlich. „Gut", sagte der Fremde und setzte sich auf Maila's Bettkannte. Maila wich zurück und saß nun auf der Kopfseite ihres Bettes, aus der Sicht des Mannes genau vor der Nachttischlampe. Maila wich zurück in die Ecke und Licht fiel auf das Gesicht des Mannes, er blieb für Maila unbekannt, doch er sah für sie südländische aus, sie schätzte er war vielleicht Araber oder kam aus dieser Gegend. „Was wollen sie?", fragte sie erneut. „Nur ein paar Antworten", erwiderte er. „Ich weiß, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung was ich mitten in der Nacht, Montags, von einem unschuldigen, fünfzehnjährigen Mädchen aus einem ganz normalen Dorf in Deutschland möchte. Habe ich Recht?" Sie nickte. Er sprach fast akzentfrei Deutsch, doch einen kleinen Unterschied merkte sie dennoch. „Dann solltest du mir zuerst sagen, was du über Tayra Costner weißt." „Über wen?" Maila wusste nicht, warum dieser Mann etwas von Tayra oder ihr wollte, aber da Tayra seit Donnerstagnachmittag verschwunden war, konnte dies nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„**Ich weiß, **dass ihr Freunde seid. Und wenn du willst, kann ich deinem kleinen Freund Steel auch noch einen Besuch abstatten." „Gut. Tayra und ich sind Freunde, und was weiter?" Der Mann lächelte wieder. Wäre er nicht mitten in der Nacht in Maila's Zimmer und würde er nicht irgendwie ihre Familie bedrohen, käme er Maila sogar auf irgendeine Art und Weise sympathisch vor.

**Es schneite.** Es war jetzt genau Mitternacht und Ari ging durch das kleine Dorf, welches schien ausgestorben zu sein. Er war zwar in einem Dorf aufgewachsen, bevorzugte aber die großen Metropolen, die niemals schliefen. Er war schon immer nachtaktiv gewesen, das Dunkle zog ihn an. Er kramte seinen Schlüssel heraus, nahm den Helm aus der Ablage und setzte sich auf sein Motorrad. Es war pechschwarz, wie die Nacht. Es waren Minusgerade und Ari schaute auf das Feld, welches von den spärlichen Straßenlaternen nur schwach gelb-orange zu erkennen war. Er schaute noch ein letztes Mal zum Fenster von Maila's Schlafzimmer, setzte den Motorradhelm auf, startete den Motor und fuhr in die Nacht hinaus.

**Sein Motorrad** war bereits auf dem Weg über den Atlantik, er würde in einer Stunde auch starten. Ari hatte sich eine Zeitschrift gekauft, er sprach Deutsch fast perfekt, ebenso wie seine Muttersprache Israelisch, Englisch, was er schon sehr früh gelernt hatte und auch ziemlich gut Französisch, Spanisch, teilweise sogar Chinesisch und Russisch. Er hatte es immer für wichtig empfunden, viele Sprachen zu beherrschen und während seines Studiums in England hatte er nahezu nur fremdsprachige Bücher gelesen.

**Ari schaute auf die Wassermassen**, die sich unter ihm bewegten. Er hatte in Flugzeugen noch nie schlafen können und er konnte auch problemlos 48 Stunden ohne Schlaf überstehen, ohne müde oder reizbar zu werden. Generell war Ari nur sehr schwer zu erzürnen, er geriet nie aus der Kontrolle und hatte ein gewisses Maß an Beherrschung und Disziplin. Er empfand dies als sehr wichtig und hatte vor vielen Jahren auch die Kunst des Meditierens gelernt, empfand dies aber immer noch als schwachsinnig, da er nicht an das Übernatürliche glaubte. In den letzten Jahren war es schwierig gewesen, sich zurecht zu finden und sich einen gewissen Ruf zu erkämpfen, aber mittlerweile war er ein gutbezahlter und erfolgreicher Auftragskiller. Er wusste, dass viele Menschen Leute wie ihn verachteten, er war ein Gesetzesbrecher und nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Krimineller. Ihn störte das nicht weiter, er war ein Bürger, wie jeder andere auch, er besaß einen israelischen Pass, ein Visum für Großbritannien und die USA, sowie viele gefälschte Pässe und Visa. Er wollte nicht auf die gleiche Stufe gestellt werden, wie Drogendealer und Bankräuber und er war auch anders als andere Auftragsmörder, die aufgrund des Geldes handelten und kein Gewissen hatten. Er hatte ein Gewissen und er wusste, dass es schlecht war, andere Menschen zu ermorden, aber das Töten war sein Beruf und er war nicht weniger wert als ein Polizist oder Arzt.

**Tayra erwachte** erneut in dem leeren Raum, diesmal war das Licht an und es blendete sie. Sie richtete sich auf und blinzelte. Auf der Bettkante saß ein Mann, er war vielleicht dreiundzwanzig oder vierundzwanzig und Tayra schätzte, dass er weder Deutscher noch Amerikaner war. Er sah ein wenig arabisch aus, aber sie wusste es nicht genau. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass sie erwacht war. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er. „Dafür dass sie mich K.o. geschlagen haben, ganz gut", antwortete sie und sah sich um. Außer ihnen war niemand im Raum. Sie schaute zur Tür. „Du brauchst gar nicht daran zu denken, zu fliehen", warnte er sie und sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Es war ihr unheimlich, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, aber eigentlich war es ganz offensichtlich gewesen. „Was wollen sie von mir? Und wie bin ich überhaupt hierhergekommen? Wo sind meine Mutter und mein Bruder?" „Ich fange einfach mal mit der Beantwortung der zweiten Frage an", sagte er und rutschte weiter auf das Bett und drehte sich weiter zu ihr. „Ich habe die Agentin, die dich nach Washington begleitet hat, umgebracht und dann ihre Augäpfel entnommen, als ihre Leiche zum FBI-Gebäude gebracht wurde. Danach bin ich bei ihr zu Hause eingebrochen und habe mir ihren Ausweis für die Sicherheitssysteme genommen. Die braucht sie jetzt nicht mehr. In der Nacht bin ich in das Gebäude eingebrochen und dir ein Tuch vor den Mund gehalten, welches mit einer Flüssigkeit getränkt war, die dich bewusstlos werden ließ. Du warst für einen kurzen Augenblick wach, aber dieser Moment war zu kurz, sodass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst."

**Ari schaute sie direkt an,** Tayra fühlte sich merkwürdig. Zum einen sollte sie diesen Mann abgrundtief hassen, da er sie entführt, Amy umgebracht und vermutlich mit der Entführung ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders zu tun hat. Aber in gewisser Weise strahlte er diese Art von Sympathie aus, keinen Hass, eher Freundlichkeit, er war nett. Er hatte sowohl etwas kaltes, als auch etwas Liebenswertes in seinen Augen, die sagten, dass er obgleich seiner abscheulichen Taten ein Mensch war, der genauso nett und freundlich sein konnte wie Tayra's Mutter. Wobei ihre Mutter sie ihr ganzes Leben lang angelogen hatte, aber aufgrund der aktuellen Ereignisse verzieh Tayra ihr natürlich, weil sie ihre Mutter liebte und gerne wiedersehen wollte. „Ich hatte noch zwei andere Fragen gestellt", erinnerte Tayra. „Ich weiß. Aber ich kann sie dir im Moment nicht beantworten." Er stand auf und ging zu Tür. „Und wenn ich versuche zu fliehen?", fragte Tayra verwirrt. „Das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen", Ari öffnete die Tür, ging hinaus und verschloss sie hinter sich, Tayra konnte hören, wie er den Schlüssel drehte und in seine Hosentasche packte.

**Keine Fenster.** Eine verschlossene Holztür. Sie könnte versuchen sie einzutreten oder mit dem Bett dagegen stoßen, aber selbst wenn sie rauskäme, vermutete sie, gab es noch weitere Wachen und sie würde wieder bewusstlos geschlagen werden. Es hatte alles keinen Zweck, sie musste warten.

**Tayra hatte keine Beschäftigung**, also spielte sie zuerst mit der Tür ein wenig herum, untersuchte sie, untersuchte das Bett, versuchte, durch das Schlüsselloch nach draußen zu schauen, soweit sie sehen konnte, war sie in einem Wohnhaus, gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer war eine Couch, längs, ein Flachbildfernseher und daraus schloss sie auf eine weitere Couch, die gegenüber des Fernsehers stehen müsste. Sie war verzweifelt, über ihre Lage, wütend, weil dieser Mann so einfach über den Mord an diese nette FBI-Agentin reden konnte und sie hatte Angst, davor, dass man sie tötete, davor, dass ihre Mutter schon tot war, davor, dass er auch schon ihren Bruder ermordet hat. Konnte er darüber dann mit ihr genauso einfach reden wie über den Mord an Amy. Amy hatte bestimmt auch Familie und Freunde. Tayra dachte über ihre Freunde nach. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit oft darüber nachgedacht, was ihre Freunde jetzt wohl machten und was Maila und Steel denken würden. Sie mussten doch gemerkt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das Verschwinden von Tayra, Sam, ihrer Mutter, die Explosion, oder war das alles längst vom FBI erklärt worden. Hatten sie sie angelogen und gesagt, sie und ihre Familie seien bei der Explosion ums Leben gekommen und alles nur wegen eines Gasleckes? Es gab so viele Fragen, die sich Tayra stellten und zurzeit sah die Aussicht auf Antworten nicht gerade rosig aus. Würden dieser Mann und seine Leute sie gefangen halten, bis sie sie endlich umbrachten? Oder überließen sie sie jetzt dem Zufall und schauten, wie lange sie es ohne Essen und Trinken aushalten würde. Nein, dafür sah dieser Mann zu nett aus, er hatte kein Mitleid, auch Mitgefühl bezweifelte sie, aber würde dieser Mann sie einfach so sterben lassen. Amy hatte er auch getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sie war nicht anders. Bloß jünger, unerfahrener und keine Gefahr für ihn.

**Es war Abend.** Ari hatte sich umgezogen und joggte im nahelegenden Wald. Er liebte es, zu laufen, für sich zu sein mit seinen Gedanken. Er war abgeschieden von den anderen, den anderen, die für Vladimir Chowdury arbeiteten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, Vladimir zog nur wenige Leute in sein Vertrauen und klärte sie über seine Pläne auf. Ari war einer von ihnen. Er wusste, dass die anderen sich nicht für Vladimirs Pläne oder Ziele interessierten, bloß für das Geld, was sie dafür bekamen. Aris Beweggründe waren tiefer. Sein Vater hatte ihn nach England geschickt, als er siebzehn war. Dort studierte er Medizin, er war einer der besten seines Jahrgangs. Er hasste seinen Vater. Er war ein Serienmörder gewesen, ohne Gewissen, hatte seine Mutter umgebracht, als Ari sieben war, er hatte Ari gezeigt, wie man tötete, wie man eine Waffe bediente, auseinandernahm, wie man schoss, wie man Sprengsätze baute, aktivierte, auseinandernahm, entschärfte, er hatte ihn über die Psychologie des Mordens aufgeklärt, was mit dem Körper und mit dem Ich geschah, er hatte ihn Medizin studieren lassen, er hatte ihn zur perfekten Killermaschine ausbilden wollen, doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatte Ari Gefühle, die er nicht unterdrücken wollte, er wollte nicht werden wie sein Vater, ein herzloser Mörder. Er hatte aus freiem Willen entschieden, Auftragsmörder zu werden, weil er es konnte und es machte ihm nichts aus, Menschen leiden zu sehen, dass hatte er schon sehr früh gelernt, aber er konnte auch Liebe und Zuneigung empfinden, denn er war auch nur ein Mensch. Und Menschen sind verletzlich, sein Vater kam ihm nicht vor, wie ein Mensch. In den letzten Jahren war Ari nicht oft zu Hause gewesen.

**Ich freue mich immernoch über Reviews...**


	4. Theresa

** Ein recht kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür wird hier der zweite Hauptcharakter eingeführt: Theresa. Okay, das ist die dritte meiner Geschichten, in der eine Person Theresa heißt, aber es gibt halt nicht so viele Namen^^**

**Außerdem ist das hier auch meine erste Story auf Deutsch, daher hört sich einiges etwas komisch an. Ich finde, auf Englisch kann man besser schreiben. Ich denke, manche Sachen hören sich im Deutschen etwas lächerlich an...**

Kapitel 4

**Theresa beobachtete die Wellen,** die unter ihr wogten. Sie saß im Flugzeug und flog von Amsterdam nach Washington. In Amsterdam hatte sie ihren letzten Auftrag erledigt und sie war froh, wieder in die USA zu kommen, obwohl ihr das Land nach wie vor fremd vorkam. Theresa war Deutsche, mit drei Jahren waren sie, ihre Schwester und ihre Eltern nach Amerika gezogen, nach Dallas, und die beiden Geschwister waren bilingual aufgewachsen, sprachen demnach fließend Deutsch und Englisch. Mit fünf Jahren hatten ihre Eltern sie und ihre Schwester alleine gelassen, daraufhin waren die beiden im Waisenhaus gelandet, mit sechs Jahren haben sie gesehen, wie Rend Burnie einen CIA-Agenten tötete, um an seinen Pass zu gelangen. Auf der Flucht vor Rend hatten sie jeder zwei seiner Leute umgebracht, konnten aber fliehen. Seit sie sechs waren, lebten sie unter falschen Namen, sie hatten sich beide immer noch nicht vollständig an ihre neue Identität gewöhnt. Früher waren sie Vanessa und Annika Palmer, mit sechs wurden sie zu Valentina und Theresa Riddle. Der FBI hatte schnell ihr Potenzial erkannt und sie gefördert, mit zehn Jahren, nachdem sie beide eine hunderttägige Grundausbildung hinter sich hatten, und vier Jahre in England auf einem FBI-Trainigscampus gelebt hatten, wurden sie auf ihren ersten Undercovereinsatz geschickt. Erwachsene würden niemals daran denken, dass Kinder sie ausspionieren könnten. Obwohl sie eineiige Zwillinge waren, wurden Valentina und Theresa zunächst auf zwei verschiedene Einsätze geschickt. Valentina überführte einen mexikanischen Drogendealer, indem sie sich mit seinen beiden Söhnen anfreundete. Theresa hatte Pech gehabt, sie musste versuchen einen neunzehnjährigen Kriminellen zu überführen. Um an Informationen zu gelangen musste sie vieles über sich ergehen lassen, sie wurde missbraucht, verprügelt, angeschossen, aber schließlich konnte ihre Zielperson hinter Gitter gebracht werden. Sie hatte diese schlimmsten zwei Monate ihres Lebens noch immer nicht vergessen könne und hatte viel Zuflucht bei ihrem Freund Paul Thomson gefunden, mit dem sie zusammen gewesen war, und der der eineiige Zwillingsbruder von Valentinas Freund Dean war.

**Das Flugzeug begann den Landeanflug** und Theresa schaltete ihren MP3-Player aus. Sie packte ihn mit ihrem Buch in ihre Tasche. Das Buch hatte zwar einen Umschlag, welcher auf „Nineteen eighty-four" schließen ließ, ein Buch, das sie auch bereits gelesen hatte, aber es enthielt die chinesische Ausgabe von „Die fünf Tore – Höllenpforte". Sie las alles von Fantasy über Krimi bis hin zum Psychothriller. Sie mochte es nicht, zu zeigen, welche Sprachen sie konnte, weshalb sie das Buch, welches sie aktuell las, immer in andere Umschläge steckte. Neben Deutsch und Englisch sprach sie noch fließend Chinesisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Portugiesisch, Niederländisch und Italienisch. Den größten Teil davon hatte sie George Burton zu verdanken, der die Talente von Valentina und Theresa früh erkannt hatte und sie förderte, sodass beide mit dreizehn bereits ihren High School Abschluss machten. In letzter Zeit lernte Theresa israelisch, was sie als besondere Herausforderung empfand.

**Das Flugzeug fuhr die Räder aus** und setzte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf der Landebahn auf. Theresa hatte auch gelernt, Flugzeuge zu fliegen, sie besaß einen Pilotenführerschein, auch für Autos und Motorräder, sie hatte auch einen Waffenschein und war vom FBI behutsam darauf trainiert worden, sich mit jeglicher Art von Waffen, Bomben, Kampf- und Verhörtechniken und der Stürmung von Gebäuden auszukennen. Sie beherrschte Judo, Karate und Taekwondo und hatte schon im Alter von zwölf Verhören durch Spezialisten zugesehen und mit dreizehn das erste Mal einen Verbrecher verhört, was sogar sehr erfolgreich gelaufen war. Sie konnte viele verschiedene Bombentypen bauen und entschärfen, Waffen zusammenbauen und zerlegen, sie war eine gute Scharfschützin und traf auf eineinhalb Meilen noch den Punkt zwischen den Augen eines Menschen und ging bei Morden kein Risiko ein, zielte aber, was ungewöhnlich war, oftmals auf das Herz und nicht auf den Kopf. Ein Kopfschuss war fast immer tödlich, aber das fast war ein Risiko, was Theresa nicht gerne einging. Sie bevorzugte das Herz, eine der verschiedenen Kammern oder eine Hauptarterie in der Nähe des Herzens und sie war sehr erfolgreich mit ihrer Methode.

**Die Passagiere** durften sich abschnallen und aufstehen und Theresa zog ihre dunkelbraune Lederjacke an und nahm ihre Handtasche. Zusammen mit den anderen Reisenden verließ sie das Flugzeug und wartete im Ankunftsterminal auf die Sicherheitsüberprüfung. Sie war nur fünf Tage in Europa gewesen, aber es war ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Nach einem zweitägigen Aufenthalt in Schottland, wo sie über die genauen Details ihres Auftrages informiert wurde, war sie weiter in die Niederlanden geflogen, um diese Mission zu erfüllen. Sie hatte einen deutschen Pass, aber ein unbefristetes Visa für die USA. Sie wurde nach Namen und Alter gefragt, und schließlich durchgelassen. Obwohl sie vier Jahre in England gelebt hatte, konnte man nur ihren britischen Akzent heraushören, wenn man genau hinhörte, oder wusste, dass sie im Vereinigten Königreich gelebt hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass ihr Akzent stärker wurde, wenn sie nervös wurde, was zum Glück nur selten geschah, weil Nervosität ein Problem bei ihrem Beruf bereiten konnte.

**Bitte reviewt. Auch wenn es euch bereits zu langweilig wurde.**


	5. Die Entführung zieht sich hin

**Okay, ich geb zu, dieses Kapitel rechtfertigt die M-Einstufung noch nicht ganz, aber ich wollte auf noch mal sicher gehen...endlich Tari (Theresa+Ari)**

Kapitel 5

**Ari freute sich**, Theresa wieder zu sehen, nachdem sie für fünf Tage in Europa gewesen war, um einen MI5-Agenten umzubringen, der ihrem Auftraggeber Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Ari und Theresa sprachen offen über ihre Aufträge und Ari war glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der genauso wie er offen und ehrlich war und Ari wusste, dass Theresa es wie er nicht leicht im Leben gehabt hatte. Es war kein Problem für sie oder ihn gewesen, dass Ari fünf Jahre älter als Theresa war, denn sie merkten kaum den Unterschied. Er schätzte es an ihr, dass sie so aufrichtig gewesen war, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, dass sie vom FBI ausgebildet worden war, doch dass sie sich gegen sie gewandt hatte, weil sie immer noch Albträume ihrer ersten Mission plagten. Ari konnte sie verstehen, sie war noch jünger gewesen, als sie den ersten Mord gesehen und auch selbst begangen hat, auch wenn die ersten beiden Erschossenen auf der Flucht Notwehr gewesen waren. Ari verstand Theresa und Theresa war mitfühlend ihm gegenüber und die einzige Person, die wusste, dass Ari kein herzloser Killer, sondern ein emotionsvoller Mensch sein konnte, der Liebe empfand, wie jeder andere auch. Ari liebte sie und er akzeptierte, dass sie noch Kontakt mit ihrer Schwester hatte, die jedoch noch für den FBI arbeitete. Ihre Loyalität zu ihrem eineiigen Zwilling war größer als die zu Dean oder dem FBI selbst und deshalb half sie auch nicht dabei, Ari und Theresa zu fangen, was George Burton zwar auf der einen Seite verstand, auf der anderen Seite aber nicht tolerieren durfte, sodass Valentina nur noch heimlich die Arbeiten manipulierte, wie Theresa erzählt und sie auch beide schon erlebt hatten, als es knapp für sie wurde, hat Valentina ihnen geholfen, weil sie ihre Schwester liebte und ihre Beweggründe verstand und auch nicht fand, dass George Burton besonders fair gegenüber Theresa gewesen war. Theresa hat Ari auch erzählt, dass sie mit vierzehn, als sie mit dem Studium angefangen hatte, schon erste Gedanken über Rache plante und mit siebzehn, als sie und ihre Schwester das Studium mit einem Durchschnitt von Eins Komma null abgeschlossen hatten, sich entschloss, die Seite zu wechseln und eine Karriere als Auftragskillerin begann, was für sie als siebzehnjähriges Mädchen nicht gerade einfach gewesen war. Sie hatte sich aber durchschlagen können und war bereits eine gefürchtete Profikillerin, die für ihre Sauberkeit und Effizienz bekannt war.

**Ari hat von seinem Vater** schon sehr früh beigebracht bekommen, was es heißt, Misstrauen zu entwickeln. Er war auch zunächst misstrauisch gegenüber Theresa gewesen, aber hat festgestellt, dass sie einfach zu ehrlich zu ihm war, ihm alles erzählte, ihre Gefühle nicht verbarg und nicht war, wie die anderen, die herzlosen Frauen, die, ohne einen Muskel zu regen, jemanden abknallen konnten. Theresa war einzigartig, sie konnte sowohl Herzlosigkeit im Moment des Tötens zeigen, wenn sie ihrem Opfer gegenüber stand, ihm nach seinen letzten Worten fragte, sie mit ihren kalten Augen anschaute und dann den Abzug drückte, als auch Liebe und Zuneigung entwickeln und auch zeigen. Ihr schwarzen Augen, in denen man die Pupillen nicht mehr erkennen konnten und man daher von weitem nicht erkennen konnte, wohin sie schaute, man aber sofort spürte, wenn sie einen direkt anschaute, zeigten einem ihre Emotionen, doch sie beherrschte auch die Kunst des Verschließens, sie konnte jegliche emotionale Regungen abstellen, sodass niemand sie mehr durchschauen konnte, doch Ari war fasziniert davon. Theresa brauchte nichts an ihrer Haltung zu ändern, keinen Muskel zu regen, Ari erkannte allein an ihren pechschwarzen Augen, was sie fühlte. Vom Aussehen her waren Ari und seine Freundin sehr unterschiedlich, er war groß, stark, hatte einen Dreitagebart, was Theresa so an ihm gefiel, kurze ganz dunkelbraune Haare, dunkelblaue, fast grauschwarze Augen. Theresa war auch groß, jedoch sehr dünn, sie hatte viele Muskeln, sie trainierte sehr viel, hatte auch viel Ausdauer und ihre tiefschwarzen Augen standen im Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und ihren blond getönten Haaren. Sie trug oft schwarze Kleidung, wenn sie Aufträge erledigte, um nachts nicht gut erkannt zu werden, aber in ihrer Freizeit trug sie gerne helle Farben, damit ihre Haut nicht so blass erschien, was ihre Haare noch verstärkten. Eigentlich hatte Theresa mittellange schwarze Haare, wie ihre Schwester, jedoch tönte sie sie sich regelmäßig, für den Fall, dass sie irgendwen traf, den sie nicht treffen wollte und damit sie nicht als Valentinas Schwester erkannt wurde. Ari wusste, dass Theresa eigentlich unter Zeugenschutz stand und er verstand ihre Furcht vor Rend Burnie und auch wenn sie nicht mehr über ihn aussagen würde, wenn man ihn endlich arrestierte, behielt sie den Namen Theresa Riddle. Sie wollte ihre Haare nicht blond färben, da sie wusste, da sie manchmal ihre schwarzen Haare nützlich fand, um sich zum Beispiel als Valentina auszugeben, also benutzte sie Haarfärbemittel, welches speziell für dunkle Haartöne geeignet war, da normales Haarfärbemittel die Haar nicht von schwarz nach blond tönen konnte.

**Tayra wurde** viermal am Tag mit verbundenen Augen aus dem Zimmer gelassen, damit sie auf Toilette gehen konnte und am Abend ihres erstens Tages durfte sie sogar mit Aufsicht duschen. Es war ihr peinlich, sich vor einem wildfremden Mann auszuziehen, also behielt sie ihre Unterwäsche an. Die Aufsicht gab ihr frische Klamotten, sowie Unterwäsche, was sie erstaunte, da sie nicht glaubte, dass jeder Kidnapper immer passende Sachen für die Entführten bereithielt. Sie trug eine blaue Jeans, die ihr zwar etwas zu lang war, aber sie war froh nicht mehr in Jogginghose und Top rumlaufen zu müssen und sie trug eine Bluse, welche hellblau war und anscheinend einem anderen Mädchen gehörten. Tayra fragte sich, ob hier noch andere Personen gefangen gehalten wurden, als sie, aber da sie nur das Bad, welches ebenso steril eingerichtet war wie ihr Raum, und ihr eigenes Zimmer, in dem sie eingeschlossen und rund um die Uhr überwacht war, sah, konnte sie nicht viel darauf schließen. Sie hörte nur das Gemurmel vieler Männer, die sich während des Tages unterhielten, aber diese Sprache konnte arabisch, israelisch oder sonst etwas gewesen sein, es war für sie genauso schwierig Japanisch und Chinesisch auseinanderzuhalten.

**Morgens und abends** brachte ihr der Mann, der sie entführt hatte, Essen herein, am Abend ihres Entführungstages gab es Suppe, die sogar noch einigermaßen warm war und er stellte sich als Ari Takar vor. Nach einer halben Stunde holte er die Schüssel wieder ab und stellte ihr eine Plastikflasche Wasser hin. In der Nacht wälzte sie sich hin und her und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren als sie endlich einschlief und am nächsten Morgen erwachte, als Ari hereinkam, um ihr zwei Scheiben Brot zu bringen. „Wo ist mein Bruder? Und wo ist meine Mutter?", fragte sie. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir diese Fragen noch nicht beantworten." Er stellte den Teller ab. „Sind sie wenigstens noch am Leben?", fragte Tayra verzweifelt, als Ari sich zur Tür wandte. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und schaute sie einige Augenblicke lang an, bevor er sagte: „Ja, bis jetzt schon. Vladimir wollte sie persönlich erledigen, aber er ist noch in Russland." Ari ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich, der Schlüssel wurde gedreht. Das hieß, ihre Familie hätte vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Tage, um vom FBI gerettet zu werden. Sie hatte vergessen zu fragen, ob sie auch hier in diesem Haus festgehalten wurden. Eine Viertelstunde später nahm Ari den Teller wieder mit und ersetzte ihre leere Wasserflasche durch eine volle. Sie wurde zum Bad geführt und wieder im Zimmer fragte Tayra, ob Sam und ihre Mutter auch hier seien. Ari verneinte, er suchte immer Augenkontakt, wenn er mit ihr redete, und ging, Tayra fand es unheimlich und nett zugleich, ihre Gefühle für ihn schwankten noch immer zwischen Wut, Hass und Sympathie, wobei sie noch immer eine große Trauer empfand.

**Ungefähr zwei Stunden** nachdem Ari vorbeigekommen war, hörte sie, wie er auf israelisch, wie er erwähnt hatte, als sie nach seiner Herkunft gefragt hatte, seinen Männern irgendwelche für sie unverständliche Befehle zurief, und der größte Teil aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer verschwand. Vor ihrer Tür waren noch zwei Wachen postiert, einer versperrte die Sicht durch das Schlüsselloch.

**Ari küsste Theresa auf den Hinterkopf, **seine Hände hatte er in ihrem langen, blonden Haar vergraben. Es fühlte sich so seidig an. Theresa lag auf dem Bauch, Ari neben ihr, sein Gesicht nur zwei Zentimeter von ihren Haaren entfernt, ihr Kopf lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht von ihm weggedreht. Sie sah so jung aus, Ari war schon vierundzwanzig, sie war erst neunzehn, er fand sie bildhübsch, süß und sie war hoffnungslos romantisch, verführerisch. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, blickte ihn an und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Langsam drehte sie sich erneut auf den Rücken und Ari rückte näher zu ihr.

„**Haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung** oder wenigstens eine vage Vermutung, wo Tayra denn sein könnte?", Keith verlor langsam die Geduld. Tayra war seit einem Tag verschwunden und der FBI hatte bisher noch gar nichts getan oder herausgefunden. „Wir arbeiten daran", erwiderte George Burton. „Sie arbeiten daran", lachte Keith. „Tayra ist meine Tochter. Sam ist mein Sohn. Und Zoe ist meine Frau gewesen. Ich möchte verdammt noch mal wissen, wo sie sind! Und erzählen sie mir nicht, sie hätten nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wer dahinter stecken könnte!" „Keith, beruhige dich", Nella versuchte ihren Mann zu besänftigen und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter. „Nein, das tue ich nicht", sagte Keith, er schrie nur halb, er ließ sich von seiner Frau halbwegs beruhigen. „Wir glauben", sagte Burton und holte tief Luft, „dass ein Auftragsmörder namens Ari Takar Tayra entführt hat, und wir wissen auch wie er es getan hat. Ich werde es ihnen erklären und ich werde meine besten Agenten darauf ansetzen, es gibt eine Agentin, die schon ein paar Mal persönlich mit Ari zu tun hatte. Eigentlich gab es zwei, aber die eine hat er vor zwei Tagen eliminiert, um die Sicherheitsbarrieren dieses Gebäudes zu passieren. Bitte setzen sie sich wieder und ich werde ihnen alles erklären, was wir bisher herausgefunden haben und sicher wissen."

**Tayra fand es unangenehm,** sich vor Ari ausziehen zu müssen, sie verstand nicht, was im Badezimmer denn so gefährlich sein, sodass sie irgendetwas davon zum fliehen benutzen könnte. Nach dem Duschen bekam sie ein neues Oberteil, ein hellblaues T-Shirt. Anscheinend mochte das Mädchen, dem das gehörte, diese Farbe. Im Badezimmer gab es nur eine Toilette, eine Dusche und ein Waschbecken.

**Theresa war im Badezimmer nebenan,** es war etwas freundlicher eingerichtet, hatte Schränke, eine Waschmaschine, Trockner und eine Wäscheleine. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass Ari dem Mädchen ihre Sachen gegeben hatte, sie hatte generell etwas Mitleid mit ihr, sie war sechzehn und musste unheimliche Angst haben. Kidnapping gehörte nicht zu ihren Lieblingsaufgaben, aber sie wusste, dass Tayra hier besser behandelt wurde als ihre Familie, die woanders festgehalten wurden. Ari hatte ihr noch nicht gesagt, wo Zoe und Sam Costner waren, er hatte ihr erst in groben Zügen erläutert, wie der Auftrag seit ihrer Abreise nach Europa gelaufen war. Sie hatten Zeit, Vladimir, so wusste sie, würde nicht vor Donnerstag Russland verlassen, er musste dort noch einiges klären, weil seine Männer nicht fähig gewesen waren, seine Aufträge auszuführen. Sie wusste, dass das für die meisten blutig ausgehen würde, aber sie und Ari mussten sich nicht viele Gedanken machen, Vladimir vertraute ihnen und sie enttäuschten ihn auch nicht. Sie arbeitete schon seit drei Monaten mit Ari zusammen und vor einem Monat hatten sie angefangen, für Vladimir Aufträge zu erledigen. Sie wusste, Ari ging es nicht um das Geld und er wusste das Gleiche von ihr. Theresa stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Das Haarfärbemittel überstand nur drei Haarwäschen, also benutzte sie fast immer spezielles Shampoo, welches ihre Haare schonte und zugleich blond tönte. Sie föhnte ihre Haare und zog sich wieder an, sie trug immer Jeans, es war bequem und sie mochte generell die Farbe Blau, sie ließ sie nicht wie eine Profikillerin aussehen, sondern nur wie eine neunzehnjährige, junge Frau. Sie knöpfte ihre blaukarierte Bluse zu und schloss die Badezimmertür auf. Außer Tayra war sie das einzige Mädchen hier und sie hielt die anderen Männer, die für sie und Ari, die für Vladimir arbeiteten, für pervers, sie wusste, dass sie jeder sich darum rissen, Tayra ins Bad zu bringen, deswegen übernahm Ari das auch. Er war nicht wie die anderen. Sie würde sich um Tayra kümmern, auch wenn sie sich mit Ari oft zusammen die Playboy anschaute. Sie hatte sich die Überwachungsvideos aus Tayra's Raum angeschaut, sie wirkte auf sie nur wie ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen, das sich nicht mehr wünschte, als ihre Familie lebendig wieder zu sehen. Sie verstand sie, sie hatte auch oft Angst, Albträume, besonders von ihrer ersten FBI-Aktion plagten sie noch immer. Ari tröstete sie oft, sie tröstete Ari, er war genauso zerbrechlich, er hatte auch eine schlimme Kindheit gehabt.

„**Du musst** deine Hände immer oben halten. Auf deinen Gegner fixiert sein, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Jede seiner Bewegungen sehen und voraussehen, du musst wissen, was er vorhat." Dean zeigte Mike, wie er seine Hände halten musste. Es war Samstag, Mike hatte das FBI-Gelände besichtigt, nun übte er mit Dean, einem FBI-Agenten, ein wenig Kampfkunst, es konnte nie schaden. Er war nett und zeigte ihm alles, sie trainierten schon seit über zwei Stunden und er hatte ihn gegen seine Freundin Valentina kämpfen sehen. Sie beide hatten den schwarzen Gürtel und war in mehreren Kampfkünsten bewandert. Er sprach sehr gut Deutsch, was größtenteils daran lag, dass Valentina Deutsche war, die fließend Deutsch und Englisch sprach. Sie hatte Dean zwei Mal besiegt, beide bewegten sich so schnell, dass Mike Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu folgen. Paul, Deans Zwillingsbruder, was sehr verwirrend war, war mit Valentina vor einer halben Stunde zum Lauftraining zum Trainingswald gegangen, der auch für Kampfsimulationen benutzt wurde. Sie waren topfit und brauchten für drei Meilen beide nur elf Minuten, für zwölf Punkte im Abschlusstest des Trainings musste man unter zehn Minuten und 34 Sekunden rennen. Dean brachte ihm grundlegende Techniken bei. „Hast du schon einmal jemanden mit bloßen Händen zusammengeschlagen?", fragte Mike beeindruckt. Dean lächelte und erklärte: „Es gibt viele Techniken, jemanden K. o. zu schlagen, ein Fingerspeer kann sehr gefährlich sein." Mike schaute verwirrt und Dean fuhr fort: „Eine Art Fingerspeer", er zeigte es mit der flachen, Finger ausgestreckten Hand, „auf den Augapfel löst eine Kettenreaktion aus, den okulokardialen Reflex. Dabei erreicht ein gefährlicher Störreiz über ein Neuronennetzwerk im Hirnstamm den Sinusknoten im Herzen. Um es einfacher auszudrücken: Herzrhythmusstörungen, Herzstillstand und Ohnmacht sind die Folge." „Das ist abartig", Mike verzog das Gesicht. „Hast du das schon mal angewendet?" „Ein Mal, der Typ sitzt jetzt im Gefängnis, ich glaube, der wird mich nie mehr vergessen. Er wird es sich das nächste Mal zweimal überlegen, ob er mich nochmal anschießen wird." Dean und Mike gingen zusammen zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen, Mike war ziemlich müde, Dean zeigte keinerlei Erschöpfung. Das schien für ihn nur wie ein Aufwärmtraining gewesen zu sein.

**Es war die dritte Nacht,** wenn man die Nacht ihrer Entführung nicht hinzuzählte erst die zweite Nacht, und Tayra konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr war nicht kalt, ihr war nicht warm, sie konnte die Männer hören, den Fernseher, es lief anscheinend eine nächtliche Pornosendung. Aris Stimme hörte sie nicht. Tayra fühlte sich einsam, alleingelassen, sie konnte nichts tun. Hatte der FBI schon aufgegeben, suchten sie überhaupt noch nach ihr? Was war mit Keith, Nella und Mike? Ging es wenigstens ihnen gut, sie waren jetzt bestimmt besser beschützt, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden bestimmt verschärft.

**Valentina und Dean** saßen im Konferenzraum. Vor, hinter und neben ihnen andere Agenten, alle starrten auf den Bildschirm vor ihnen. Eine Videoaufnahme, live, zeigte die Stürmung eines Gebäudes in Ägypten. Das war die Arbeit des CIA, sie hatten mit dem FBI kooperiert und heute wurden mal wieder Terroristen verhaftet und vermutlich bald wieder freigelassen. „Operation succeeded", ertönte eine Stimme, die Agenten klatschten und verließen nach und nach den Viedeokonferenzraum. Der große Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Valentina und Dean standen auf, George Burton kam herein und ging zu ihnen. „Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Kontakt mit Theresa?", fragte er und schaute Valentina an. „Schön, dass du dich so für sie interessierst." „Wann? Valentina!" „Am Tag ihres Abfluges von Amsterdam. Sie ist gestern in Washington gelandet und jetzt vermutlich bei Ari." „Kannst du sie anrufen und orten?" „Könnte ich schon, aber das könnte sie gefährden. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie noch keine Ahnung, wo Mrs. Costner und ihr Sohn sind, Tayra wurde von Ari entführt, also wird sie auf sie aufpassen können." „Ich möchte Tayra und ihre Familie so schnell wie möglich zurückhaben." „Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass Theresa keine unnötigen Risiken auf sich nehmen wird. Aber sie wird sie garantiert nicht zu oft kontakten." „Ich möchte immer auf dem Laufenden bleiben und wenn sie das nächste Mal mit dir Kontakt aufnimmt, wirst du mich darüber informieren. Verstanden?" Valentina starrte Burton nur an, er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht besonders leiden konnte, für das, was er ihr und besonders ihrer Schwester angetan hatte. „Sie hat sie verstanden", antwortete Dean, Burton wusste auch, dass Dean Valentina liebte, sie verstand, und ihn auch nicht gerade sehr schätzte, er war schließlich der Boss der beiden und aufgrund seiner Position beim FBI durfte er nicht von Emotionen geleitet werden. „Wenn wir jetzt endlich nach Hause gehen dürften", sagte Dean, nahm Valentinas Hand und sie gingen beide an ihm vorbei.

**Dean und Paul** wohnten zusammen in einer Wohnung auf dem Campus, jeder hatte sein eigenes Zimmer. Valentina wohnte mit zwei anderen Mädchen zwei Straßen weiter, der Campus war riesig und umfasste neben dem Hauptgebäude auch Wohnanlagen, Felder und Wälder für Kampfsimulationen, ein Wald war viereckig, jede Ecke hatte ein kleines Dorf mit zehn Häusern für das Trainieren von Kämpfen, es gab Trainingsgebäude, Turnhallen, ein riesiges Schwimmbad, einen kleinen See, und das alles nur fünfzig Kilometer von Washington entfernt.

**Valentina schlief**, sie lag neben Dean, er war wach und schaute sie an, in seinen Gedanken versunken. Sie war so süß und sah so jung aus, wenn sie schlief, man konnte ihr nicht die schrecklichen Erlebnisse ansehen, die Erfahrungen, die sie schon machen musste, dass sie kein Kind mehr war. Ihre Kindheit war kurz gewesen, sie musste schnell erwachsen werden, um zu überleben, sie hatte es nicht einfach gehabt. Valentina öffnete die Augen, sie hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf, konnte aber schnell einschlafen und kam mit fünf Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht aus, sie hatte sich darauf trainiert. Sie hatte sich auf viele Sachen trainiert, Dean bewunderte sie für ihren Ehrgeiz, aber sie hatte auch so gut wie nie eine Chance gehabt, sie musste stark sein, um zu überleben, und überleben war immer schwierig. Das Leben ist hart, dachte er. Er küsste sie, legte sich über sie und fühlte ihr mittellanges, schwarzes Haar, im Hellen glänzte es, aber es war dunkel. Nur der Mond war ein Licht durch das Fenster neben dem Bett. Ihr Gesicht sah hübsch aus, besonders das Mondlicht gab ihr ein gewisses etwas, sie war eine Person der Nacht. Sie beide wussten, dass das Dunkel genauso viele Gefahren birgt, wie Vorteile, Vorteile wie nicht gesehen zu werden, aber gefährlich, weil man nicht sieht.

**Theresa erwachte bei Sonnenaufgang,** als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster in den Raum fielen und ihn beleuchteten. Sie blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen, sie hatte fünf Stunden geschlafen und fühlte sich topfit. Mehr Schlaf brauchte sie nicht, Schlafen war gefährlich, man war wehrlos und sie gehörte nicht zu den Typen, die mit einem Revolver unter dem Kopfkissen schliefen. Der ihre war in der Schublade im Nachttisch. Sie drehte sich um, Ari schlief noch, sie stand langsam auf, sie hatte eine kurze schwarze Jogginghose aus Stoff an und ein schwarzes T-Shirt von AC/DC. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Die Sonne beleuchtete die Natur und strahlte durch die Bäume hindurch. Es war schön, aber Theresa waren Großstädte lieber. Wenn es nachts zu ruhig war, konnte sie nicht schlafen. Ari war aufgewacht, Theresa schaute vom Fenster zu ihm. Sie lächelte. „Willst du nicht wieder ins Bett kommen?", fragte er. „Alle anderen schlafen auch, wir haben noch Zeit." „Ich hoffe, die zwei Wachposten vor Tayra's Zimmer schlafen nicht." „Du hast sie gestern Nacht beobachtet." „Sie weiß nichts von der Videokamera und ich möchte nicht, dass irgendwer sie beobachtet. Ein wenig Intimsphäre sollte sie noch haben", sagte Theresa, während sie zurück ins Bett stieg. Ihre Beine angewinkelt, sitzend zog sie ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf und legte es ans Fußende. Sie zog ihren BH aus und kroch zu Ari hinüber. Er zog auch sein T-Shirt aus, dunkelblau und sie legte sich mit ihrem nackten Oberkörper auf ihn.

**Sie joggten zusammen** durch den Wald, sie waren bei sehr gut durchtrainiert und gingen auch zusammen duschen. Die Männer waren noch nicht aufgestanden, es waren fette, untrainierte und dumme Männer, deren einziger Grund hier zu sein das Geld war. Ari und Theresa frühstückten, sie aßen beide nur Joghurt und Müsli, tranken Orangensaft. Im Gegensatz zu Vladimirs anderen Männern, lebten die beiden sehr gesund, sie tranken keinen Alkohol und nahmen keine Drogen. Sie achteten auf gesundes Essen und trieben viel Sport. Die anderen Männer waren auch keine Topauftragskiller. Ari wusste, dass er und seine Freundin intelligenter waren und auch größere Chancen hatten, zu überleben, falls etwas schief lief. Sie hatten noch bis Donnerstag Zeit, bis Vladimir kam und dann würden sie Tayra zu ihrer Familie bringen, damit er sie zusammen erledigen könnte. Für Ari war es nur ein weiterer Auftrag, keine seiner Opfer hatte er wirklich lieb gewonnen, Amy hatte er getötet, obwohl er sich in sie verliebt hatte, bei einem ihrer Einsätze. Er kannte Gibson und wusste, dass er Amy rächen wollte und nicht ruhen würde, bis er tot war. Er wusste, dass er irgendwann Gibson selbst umbringen musste und wenn der Auftrag von Vladimir vorbei war, würde er sich darum kümmern können. Er wollte erst sein Team töten und alle, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Schließlich würde es auf ein Duell hinauslaufen. Nach dem Frühstück fuhren Ari und Theresa nach Washington, Theresa hatte ihren Koffer aus Amsterdam gepackt, damit sie ihre Sache zu Hause waschen konnte und frische Klamotten mit zum Haus, wo Tayra gefangen gehalten wurde, nehmen konnte. Ari hatte auch seine gebrauchten Sachen gepackt, um neue mitzunehmen. Zusammen wohnten sie in einer kleinen Wohnung im Zentrum von Washington, seit einem Monat, für den Auftrag von Vladimir hatten sie sich eine Mietwohnung genommen, wenn ihre Mission erledigt war und Ari seine Angelegenheiten mit Gibson geklärt hatte, wollten die beiden wieder zurück nach San Francisco ziehen, um dort weiter ihrem Beruf nachgehen. In der Wohnung angekommen, kümmerte sich Theresa um die Wäsche und putzte, während Ari plante, Gibsons Team umzubringen. Er wollte so schnell wie es ging wieder nach San Francisco, Gibson war sehr ehrgeizig, ihn zu finden und persönlich zu töten. Theresa half ihm und am Nachmittag fuhren sie wieder zurück zum Haus, welches bei den Feldern weiter weg von Washington stand, nur eine Straße, Wald und weit und breit keine Zivilisation, wären nicht die anderen Männer dort und auch bis in die Nacht wach gewesen, hätte Theresa es als viel zu ruhig empfunden.

**Tayra lag auf dem Bett** und starrte die Wand an. Sie hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, vor einer Viertelstunde hatte einer der Männer ihr Essen gebracht und die Teller wieder weggenommen. Ari war den ganzen Tag nicht dagewesen. Sie war erstaunt, als eine junge Frau den Raum betrat, sie war etwas größer als Tayra, sehr blass und hatte hellblondes Haar, was alles sehr im Kontrast zu ihren pechschwarzen Augen stand, in denen man die Pupillen nicht mehr erkennen konnte. „Hallo, ich bin Theresa", sie stellte sich vor. Sie trug eine Jeans, ein weißes Top, darüber eine offene blaukarierte Bluse. Sie lächelte. Sie trat nach vorne, sie hatte ein schwarzes Tuch in der Hand, welches Tayra schon kannte, und sie verband ihr die Augen. „Komm", sie führte sie nach draußen, zum Badezimmer, aber sie schubste sie nicht so, wie die anderen Männer es taten. Sie hatte das Tuch auch nicht so straff gezogen, nun entknotete sie es wieder. „Zieh dich aus. Du weißt, dass wir dich nicht ohne Aufsicht lassen können." Ihre Stimme war nicht hart, nicht bestimmend, sie war freundlich zu ihr. Sie war nicht wie die anderen, sie schien auch nicht Israelin zu sein. Tayra zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Ari kam herein und brachte ihr ein weißes Top und eine schwarze Stoffhose für die Nacht, er legte die Anziehsachen auf den Toilettendeckel, küsste die Frau und murmelte etwas auf israelisch und ging wieder hinaus. Tayra machte die Dusche aus und nahm das Handtuch vom Haken an der Wand. „Bist du seine Freundin?", fragte sie auf Englisch, sie bejahte auf Deutsch. „Ich werde mich jetzt darum kümmern, die anderen Männer nutzten es nur aus, dich duschen zu sehen." „Hast du schon mal getötet?", fragte Tayra auf Deutsch. Sie nickte. „Du siehst aber nicht aus, wie eine Mörderin." „Das kann man niemanden ansehen." „Den meisten schon", murmelte Tayra, während sie sich anzog. Theresa hatte einen niederrheinischen Akzent, sie schien Deutsche zu sein. Tayra fragte sie nach ihrer Herkunft, als sie sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer brachte, und sie erklärte, sie sei in Deutschland geboren, in Amerika und England aufgewachsen und somit bilingual erzogen worden.

„**Boss, ich glaube** du hängst dich da zu sehr rein." „Was?" McNeill bereute schon, was er gesagt hatte. „Ich meine nur", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, Gibson schaute ihn an. „Du schläfst kaum noch und - " „Ari Takar hat Amy getötet. Ich möchte diesen Schweinehund finden." Gibson stand auf. „Wo gehst du hin, Boss?" „Ich hol mir noch einen Kaffee." Der Boss verschwand im Aufzug und McNeill setzte sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. „Das war ja nicht gerade gelungen", bemerkte Luke, er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, neben dem von Tom, der ihn ignorierte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete.

„**Kann man eigentlich** einen Kopfschuss überleben?" Mike und Paul hatten sich angefreundet und gingen über die Felder zum Hauptgebäude. Gerade joggte eine Gruppe Agenten an ihnen vorbei, sie hatten schon zehn Meilen hinter sich und noch fünf vor sich. „Es gibt eine Überlebenschance von 12% wenn die Kugel glatt durch die linke Hirnhälfte trifft. Ein Schrägschuss ist zu 100% tödlich", antwortete Paul. „Die am häufigsten verwendete Kugel ist eine neun Millimeter, die schießt mit etwa 500 Joule aus dem Lauf, ungebremst überträgt sie eine Energie von circa 51 Kilogramm. Eine .44 Magnum mit 0,44 Zoll Durchmesser bringt es auf mehr als 1000 Joule. Zum Vergleich dazu hat einer Luftpistole bei den Olympischen Spielen 7,5 Joule, also eine Energie von 0,8 Kilogramm." Mike war beeindruckt. „Musst du das eigentlich alles auswendig können?" „Das meiste ist ziemlich wichtig und es gibt Bücher, die für den Rekrutierungstest auswendig gelernt werden müssen. Aber nach einer Zeit geht das eigentlich." Sie hatten das Hauptgebäude erreicht. Paul öffnete die Tür und sie betraten das Gebäude. „George Burton unterhält sich gerade mit James Gibson, Leiter einer Untereinheit. Er hatte schon mehrere Einsätze, bei denen er auf Ari Takar gestoßen ist und hilft bei der Suche. Er kennt ihn und wir hoffen, wir können herausfinden, was seine nächsten Schritte sind. Gibson nimmt es sehr persönlich, dass Ari seine Agentin Amy getötet hat und will ihn auf jeden Fall neben Amy in der Autopsie liegen sehen. Das ist seine Vorstellung von ‚er bringt Ari hierher'. George hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er Ari lebend wollte." Paul lächelte. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Burton's Büro, wo Keith und Nella auf sie warteten. „Warum ist Burton so darauf bedacht, Ari lebend zu kriegen. Will er ihn noch verhören? Ich meine, er ist ein Mörder. Wenn er bis jetzt nicht gefasst wurde, was spricht dagegen, dass er nicht aus dem Gefängnis ausbricht und weiter Leute ermordet?" Paul lachte. „Wenn wir ihn haben, wird er verhört. Ob er dann im Gefängnis landet, ist noch nicht sicher." „Aber er hat Tayra entführt. Er ist schlecht." „Das ist nicht so einfach", erklärte Paul. „Die Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse ist manchmal sehr verwaschen. Zwischen schwarz und weiß liegt immerhin noch grau." „Aber wenn man andere Leute umbringt, sie quält oder gegen die Gesetze verstößt, dann ist das doch verboten und muss bestraft werden, oder?" „Der FBI verstößt auch oft gegen Gesetze und ich habe auch schon mal jemanden umgebracht." „Das ist etwas anderes. Du bist auf der Seite des Gesetzes." „Wenn ich Leute umbringe, ist das also nichts Schlimmes? Verbrecher haben auch Familie. Und einige haben sogar Gefühle", antwortete Paul. „Das bezweifele ich", meinte Mike. „Kriminelle", versuchte Paul ihm näher zu bringen, „sind Personen wie du und ich. Auch nur Menschen, auch wenn sie Sachen tun, die wir beide nicht aufgrund ihrer Motivationen machen würden. In Lagen der Notwehr, würden wir beide jemanden erschießen können, " Mike nickte. „Aber du würdest niemals unnötig jemanden ermorden, für Geld zum Beispiel." „Es gibt aber auch Leute, die morden zum Spaß", führte Mike an. „Ich weiß", sagte Paul. „Aber auch diese Leute haben Gefühle und können verletzlich sein." Sie standen vor Burton's Büro, Paul klopfte an und sie traten ein.

**Theresa war im Bett,** sie lehnte sich gegen die Holzwand des Bettes und arbeitete an ihrem Laptop. Ari saß neben ihr, den linken Arm über ihrer Schulter und schaute auf den Bildschirm. Sie hackte gerade den Computer von James Gibson, per Internet griff sie auf seine Daten zu, um Informationen zu sammeln, wie viel er bereits über Ari herausgefunden hatte. So konnten sie auch mehr über sein Team herausfinden und Schwachstellen finden. Man musste sein Opfer kennen, bevor man es tötete. Gibson war viermal verheiratet gewesen, das wussten sie, er hatte keine Freundin. Schließlich schloss Theresa alle Programme ihres Computers. Es war ein Windows XP, ein sehr altes Modell, selbst als der neue Windows 7 auf den Markt gekommen war, hatte Theresa ihren XP behalten. Das neueste war nicht immer das Beste. Ihre Pistole war auch schon sehr alt. Manuelle Entsicherung. Theresas XP war auf Deutsch eingestellt, auch wenn sie in Amerika lebte, ihr Computer war wie ein bisschen Heimat. Theresa und Ari sprachen meistens Englisch, manchmal jedoch auch Deutsch oder Israelisch. Bevor sie sich trafen, konnte Theresa kein Wort Israelisch, Ari hatte es ihr beigebracht, sie war eine sehr gute und schnell lernende Schülerin gewesen und sie hatte sein Deutsch meilenweit verbessert, sie fuhr den Computer herunter und klappte ihn zu. Auf dem Laptop waren viele Dateien, er war noch schnell und sie hatte unzählige Updates installiert und selbst Verbesserungen erstellt, sie kannte sich sehr gut mit Computern aus. Sie hatte nur wenige Programme installiert und neben den Grundprogrammen von Windows waren noch Microsoft Office 2007, auch eine alte Version, sowie mehrere Gehirnjoggingspiele, Simulationen, selbst entwickelte Programme und Software zum Computerhacking, Trainingsprogramme verschiedener Geheimdienste, die sie mit viel Mühe aus gut geschützten Quellen gezogen hatte und diverse Datenbanken, die verschiedene Waffentypen, Bombenbauanleitungen oder Gebäudepläne, die sie selbst upgeloadet hatte, enthielten. Sie stand auf, packte den Laptop in ihre Tasche und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Ari legte sich über sie, küsste sie auf die Stirn, zwischen die Augen, auf die Nase, zweimal auf den Mund und ging weiter hinunter. „Ich glaube, ich sollte erst mein T-Shirt ausziehen", meinte Theresa lächelnd. Sie zog ihr T-Shirt im Sitzen aus, Ari öffnete ihren BH mit dem Mund, er brauchte zehn Sekunden dafür, und sie legte sich wieder hin. Er fuhr fort, sie zu küssen und schließlich war er an ihrem Bauchnabel angelangt. Daneben war eine Narbe zu erkennen, eine Schusswunde von ihrer ersten Mission, die manchmal schmerzte und sie wieder daran denken ließ. Diese Wunde war mit sieben Stichen genäht worden und nach so vielen Jahren war immer noch eine Narbe erkennbar, links neben dem Bauch. Ari küsste ihre Wunde und streichelte sie. Theresa lächelte und flüsterte auf israelisch: „Das musst du nicht tun." „Sie gehört zu dir, dein Umgang mit ihr bestimmt, wer du bist und nicht der, der sie dir zugefügt hat."

**Ari sprach Deutsch,** lächelte, sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und er kam wieder mit seinem Oberkörper hoch und küsste sie erneut auf den Mund. Sie drehten sich, sodass Theresa nun oben lag. Langsam zog sie ihre Hose und ihre Unterhose aus, als sie nackt war, legte sie sich neben Ari und er zog sich ebenfalls aus.

**Das folgende Kopfkino wäre dann M...**


	6. Weitergehende Ermittlungen

** Und so weiter... ;-) ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich kritisch gegenüber dieser Story**

Kapitel 6

**Theresa und Ari erwachten** vom Klingeln eines Handys. Ari schaltete das Licht ein und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war vier Uhr dreiunddreißig nachts. Er nahm das Handy vom Nachttisch und schaute auf die eingeblendete Nummer, „Vladimir", flüsterte er und drückte die Lautsprechertaste und den grünen Hörer.

„**Was wollte er?", **fragte Theresa, als Ari aufgelegt hatte. „Sie haben vor ein paar Tagen Jamar Anwar verhaftet. Vladimir hat Angst, dass er redet." „Fällt ihm ja früh ein." „Er möchte, dass wir ihn erledigen, bevor er zu viel verrät." „War er in den Plan eingeweiht?" „Er weiß so viel, wie wir auch. Also alles." „Na toll, möchte er, dass wir es jetzt erledigen?" „Jamar ist im FBI-Gelände. Es wird schwierig sein, an ihn ranzukommen." Theresa lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich rufe mal meine Schwester an."

**Jamar war in **einer kleinen Zelle im Keller des Gebäudes. Niemand durfte länger als 48 Stunden in einer dieser Zellen bleiben, aber wenn doch, würde auch nichts geschehen. Er wusste, er hätte keine Chance auf Rechte, also musste er mitspielen. Er war schon seit 36 Stunden hier unten, hatte schon mit diesem Wayne gesprochen und heute würde er auspacken. Er wurde in zwanzig Minuten nach oben gebracht, in einen Anhörungssaal, wo mehrere Agenten und Psychologen auf ihn warteten. Und Verhörspezialist Wayne. Er lächelte. Dieser Typ war gut, er hatte ihn ausgetrickst.

**Zwei Wächter kamen,** sie hatten beide die gleiche grau-beige Uniform an, keine Pistolen, sondern Schlagstöcke, einer hatte einen Schlüssel und schloss die Tür auf. Jamar saß auf dem Bett in der rechten Seite des Raumes und erhob sich langsam. Die Polizisten griffen ihn rechts und links und legten ihm Handschellen an. Er ging mit ihnen nach oben, ein großes Tor wurde geöffnet und sie betraten das Freie. Draußen war es grell und er blinzelte. Er sah große Rasenanlagen, Felder, Trainingsplätze, verschiedene Gebäude und ganz weit weg konnte er einen Wald erkennen. Sie gingen einen Weg, der quer über den Rasen führte. Ungeschützt, dachte er, aber er wusste, dass der FBI auf ihn aufpassen würde. Wenn er ihnen alles erzählte, was er wollte, und das würde er, dann würden sie ihn beschützen. Doch zuerst musste er reden.

**Sie überquerten** erneut den Rasen, man hatte Jamar gesagt, sie müssten erst darüber nachdenken, was er gesagt hatte und entscheiden, ob es wertvolle Information waren oder nicht, und wie sie weiter mit ihm verfahren würden. Er wusste, dass alles, was er gesagt hatte ihnen nützen würde und wunderte sich, warum sie noch zögerten. Sie vertrauten ihm nicht, aber hatte alles gesagt, was er wusste, die Wahrheit und er war schließlich in den kompletten Plan eingeweiht gewesen. Diesmal gingen sie einen anderen Weg, zurück zu den Zellen. Auf seiner rechten Seite war eine Mauer. Dahinter fing der Wald an und in ihm liefen oft Schießübungen. Nicht der ganze Wald war von einer Mauer getrennt, nur der Teil, der den Schießübungen diente. Die Mauer war einen ganzen Meter breit und auf der Seite zum Wald hin war ein Meter unter der oberen kante der Mauer ein kleiner ein Meter Vorsatz, auf dem man laufen konnte, es führten alle fünfzig Meter Treppen hoch. Heute waren keine Schießprüfungen angesetzt, dennoch waren zwei Personen dort, auf dem Vorsatz. Theresa und Ari. Theresa hatte wieder ihre Originalhaarfarbe, schwarz.

**Jamar** hatte immer noch seine Handschellen an, er war froh, alles gesagt zu haben, seine Strafe durfte nun nicht all zu hoch ausfallen. Der FBI würde ihn vor Vladimir beschützen. Es war morgen, gerade mal elf Uhr und wegen der wöchentlichen Sicherheitskontrolle war der Campus so gut wie leer. Ein paar Wachposten kontrollierten das kleine Gefängnis, noch zwanzig Meter und Jamar und die Wachposten, die ihn begleiteten, waren wieder im Gebäude. Er fühlte sich gut und sicher. Er schaute nach rechts, zur Mauer, aufgrund der Sonne konnte er nichts sehen, aber irgendetwas kam ihm merkwürdig vor.

**Ari packte das Zielgewehr aus** der Sporttasche. Er baute es zusammen und auf die Mauer. Theresa blickte hindurch. Ihre Finger konnten nun alles entscheiden, ein paar Zentimeter machten alles aus. Es war kein Gewehr mit rotem Zielpunkt, es konnte nicht anzeigen, wohin man schoss. Man musste alles manuell bedienen, Theresa fand manuelle Waffen sicherer und leichter zu handhaben, sie visierte ihr Ziel an. Viele Leute zielten auf den Kopf, nur wenige wussten, dass ein Kopfschuss nicht immer tödlich war. Sie zielte auf das Herz, das Herz war groß, doch es gab einige Ziele in der Nähe und im Herz, die in wenigen Sekunden zum Tod führen konnten. Ohne Herz konnte man nicht überleben, das Herz war das zweite Gehirn. In der Ausbildung hatte Theresa viel über Biologie im Zusammenhang mit Töten gelernt, sie wusste, wohin sie schießen musste, um ein Opfer anzuschießen, bewusstlos zu machen oder zu töten. Theresa hatte, wie Valentina auch, Biologie so schnell es ging wieder abgewählt, das einzig Interessante war die Psychologie und Physiologie des Menschen in Extremsituationen gewesen.

**Noch fünf Meter** und Jamar war wieder drinnen. Er mochte die Natur nicht, er mochte geschlossene Räume. Plötzlich fühlte er einen Schmerz, ein stechender Schmerz, erst dann hörte er den Schuss. Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch er spürte nur noch, wie er am Boden lag. Er wollte wissen, wer ihn erschossen hatte, doch es war zu spät. Er hatte ungeheure Schmerzen, es waren nur zwei Sekunden nach dem Schuss und es wurde nicht schwarz. Es wurde bunt vor seinen Augen, er konnte einen Tunnel sehen und Licht am Ende. Er wollte auf das Ende des Tunnels zu gehen, rennen. Er konnte nicht, er blieb stehen und das Licht wurde immer kleiner, entfernte sich und verschwand, auf einmal war es weiß, ein totales grelles weiß. Er wollte die Augen zusammenkneifen, doch er hatte keine mehr. Er hatte keinen Körper mehr. Er war nicht mehr da, er konnte nicht mehr spüren und nicht mehr denken. Near Death Experience. Nur mit der Tatsache, dass man das „near" weglassen sollte.

**Theresa sicherte das Gewehr,** Ari baute es ab, während Theresa die Patronenhülse in ihre Jackentasche steckte. Sie war eine gute Scharfschützin, die dreihundert Meter waren keine Herausforderung für sie gewesen. Ein Scharfschütze ließ niemals seine Patronenhülse zurück, Ari hatte es nur benutzt, um Gibson auf seine Fährte zu lenken, letztes Jahr. Ari und Theresa kletterten von der Mauer, Theresa warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den leblosen Körper, es strömte noch Blut aus der Wunde im Herzen. Ein gelungener Schuss. Theresa blickte zum Hauptgebäude, sie sah Paul aus der Tür stürmen, mit anderen Agenten. Sie schaute ihn traurig an, niemand konnte sie sehen, nur eine Sekunde und sie stieg nach Ari herab und sie liefen zurück zum Ausgang. Es war einfach gewesen, auf den Campus zu gelangen und es war einfach, wieder herunter zu kommen.

**Ari und Theresa fuhren zurück **außerhalb von Washington. Ari telefonierte mit Vladimir und berichtete ihm, dass Jamar eliminiert wurde. Er legte auf. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Theresa. „Er kommt Donnerstag zurück und er geht auf noch mal sicher. Er lässt Scarlet und Sam an einen anderen Ort bringen. Er bringt sie von Washington weg, hier sei es zu gefährlich." „Es hat immer ein gewisses Risiko, Operationen genau vor der Nase des FBI auszuführen." Theresa lächelte und in ihren Augen konnte man sehen, dass es ihr gefiel, dass der FBI nicht gerade eine große Bedrohung darstellte. Ari lächelte ebenfalls, er wusste, dass Theresa immer nur die nötigsten Risiken einging, nie spielte, aber dennoch vieles riskant war, was sie sich aber genau überlegte und plante. „Der FBI hat nicht überall seine Augen", sagte er und nannte ihr die Adresse, wo genau in diesem Moment Mrs. Costner und ihr Sohn ankamen. „Er möchte, dass wir Tayra Donnerstagmorgen dorthin bringen, damit er sie mit ihrer Familie zuerst noch vereinen kann." „Was ist mit dem Rest der Familie? Ihr Vater und seine Frau?" „Er sieht sie nicht als Bedrohung an und im Ernstfall wird er sich darum kümmern. Seine Hauptsache ist es, Scarlet zu töten, sie ist die einzige Zeugin und sie stellt als einzige eine Gefahr für ihn da." „Wir dürfen die Geheimdienste nicht unterschätzen. Auch wenn sie nicht viel auf dem Kasten haben, sie sind immer noch da." „Dafür haben wir ja deine Schwester." Theresa parkte den Wagen neben den anderen vor dem Haus.

**Tayra hatte unendliche Langeweile,** es gab nichts für sie zu tun. Sie wusste, dass die Decke aus genau 46 Holzbalken bestand, der Boden aus 57 Holzbalken und dass das Bett ziemlich schwer zu verrücken war. Sie lag auf dem Bett, machte ein paar Dehnübungen, die sie in der Schule gelernt hatte, schlief und langweilte sich. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, sie wusste auch nicht, welcher Tag war. Irgendwann kam Theresa herein und brachte ihr Abendessen. Sie hatte ein Buch für sie mitgebracht, sie wusste, dass ihr ziemlich langweilig war. Tayra wunderte sich, dass das Buch auf Deutsch war und begann es zu lesen. Sie hatte es schnell durchgelesen, sie erkannte an den schlafenden Wachen, dass es Nacht war. Sie wusste nicht, die wievielte Nacht sie schon hier verbrachte und sie blätterte auf die letzte Seite des Buches. Es handelte von einem Jungen, der einer der wenigen Menschen war, die Geister sehen konnten. Diese Geister verbrannten alles was sie berührten und obwohl Tayra nicht viel Fantasy las, war es spannend geschrieben, doch es endete mit einem Open End.

**Theresa saß auf der Couch** vor dem Fernseher, der ausgeschaltet war. Sie schaute auf ihren Laptop und beobachtete Tayra, die die Kamera in ihrem Raum nicht entdeckt hatte. Hinter ihr schnarchten die beiden Wachen, sie fragte sich, warum Vladimir solche Schwachköpfe anheuerte. Nachdem Tayra sich schlafen gelegt hatte, spielte Theresa ein paar Logikspiele, ihr Geist und Körper musste fit bleiben, das war ihr sehr wichtig. Irgendwann kam Ari und setzte sich neben sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, während sie die letzten zwei Karten ablegte und alle Karten von den vier Stapeln nach unten fielen. „Wann kommst du ins Bett?", flüsterte Ari. Theresa drückte das kleine rote Kreuz in der oberen rechten Ecke und dann fuhr sie den Computer herunter. „Jetzt", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie ging in das Schlafzimmer und packte den Laptop in ihre Tasche. „Hast du wieder Tayra beobachtet", Ari stand in der Tür, schloss sie und legte sich ins Bett. „Mir ist das lieber, als wenn einer dieser Schwachköpfe das tut", erwiderte sie. „Und was ist mit mir?" „Du bist nicht wie die." „Und du nutzt die Kamera nicht aus. Es ist ja nicht so, dass jeder Mann eine versteckte Kamera im Raum eines fünfzehnjährigen Mädchens ausnutzen würde. Die anderen Männer hier schon und du als Mädchen natürlich nicht." Theresa lächelte. Sie wusste, worauf Ari hinaus wollte. „Nur dass ich bi bin, bedeutet ja nichts", erwiderte sie lachend, als sie zu ihm ins Bett stieg. „Wenigstens hat es den Vorteil, dass ich mir nicht die Playboy alleine anschauen muss", meinte er lächelnd und holte die Zeitschrift aus der Schublade des Nachttisches. Er legte sie zwischen sie und beide drehten sich auf den Bauch und kuschelten sich nebeneinander. Auf dem Cover war eine Blondine abgebildet, Körbchengröße D, superschlank, in einer sexy Position, nur mit einem fast durchsichtigen Rock bekleidet und ihre Hände ihre Brust zum größten Teil verdeckend haltend schaute die verführerisch in die Kamera.

„**Was bedeutet das jetzt?",** fragte Keith. „Eigentlich nur, dass er uns die Wahrheit gesagt hat", antwortete George Burton. „Vladimir hat Jamar Anwar erschießen lassen, weil er zu Recht befürchtet hatte, er würde reden. Unsere Leute stürmen gerade das Gebäude, welches er uns genannt hat, aber wir vermuten, Vladimir hat ihre Frau und ihren Sohn schon wo anders hin gebracht und keine Spuren hinterlassen. Wir besitzen desweiteren ein Videoband, auf dem der Tod von Anwar festgehalten wurde. Wir wissen, wer ihn umgebracht hat und wir werden alles daran setzen, seine Mörder zu finden, da sie auch einen Hinweis auf den jetzigen Ort der Geiseln geben könnten. „Wie viele Leute waren das denn?" „Zwei Leute haben den Mord vorbereitet, eine hat geschossen." „Eine Frau?", fragte Nella, sie hielt Mikes Hand. „Ja, wir kennen sie bereits. Ari Takars Freundin wird von uns bereits wegen mehrfachen Mordes, versuchten Mordes, Entführung und illegaler Benutzung von Computersoftware höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe gesucht." „Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, konnte sie sich in ihre Computer hacken und ihre geheimen Daten downloaden, habe ich Recht?", fragte Mike fassungslos. Burton nickte. „Schon mal an eine Firewall oder ein Update ihrer Antivirussoftware gedacht?" „Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass unser Wissen über die aktuellsten Sicherheitssysteme immer genauso gut ist, wie das von Theresa. Naja, meistens ist ihr Wissen größer, wie wir leider in letzter Zeit häufig feststellen mussten, aber sie war nicht so gut, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen." „oder sie wollte sie einfach nur wissen lassen, dass sie es war", meinte Mike. „Das machen doch die meisten Verbrecher in diesen Fernsehserien so." „Nur dass das hier keine Fernsehserie ist und wir für unser gutes Ende kämpfen müssen. Hier gibt es ein paar Unterschiede zum TV."

„**Hast du** schon etwas von Theresa gehört?", Paul und Valentina joggten über die Felder. Es war Nachmittag und die wenige Zeit, die sie nicht im Büro und auf der Suche nach Familie Costner verbrachten, machten sie Sport, um Körper und Seele zu befreien. „Seit Anwar's Tod nicht. Sie wird sich melden. Sie weiß, wo Mrs. Costner ist, sie hat mir vorhin geschrieben, dass Vladimir Donnerstag in die USA einreist. Wir müssen ihn entweder vorher bekommen, oder wenn er auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist. Heutzutage hat jedes Handy eine GPS-Ortung." „Dann müssen wir Ari nur mehr als neunzehn Sekunden lang am Handy behalten", meinte Paul. „Oder Theresa muss ihre automatische Ortung aktivieren".

**Es war Montagabend** und Valentina und Dean schliefen nicht. Sie bereiteten sich vor. Morgen war eine Trainingssimulation auf dem Campus. Vier Teams von je acht Agenten spielten mit Luftpistolen einen Kampf im Trainingswald nach. Es gab vier Städte, an den vier Enden des Waldes. Valentina und Dean waren Teamführer des Teams C. Paul war Leiter des Teams A, da ein anderer Agent kurzfristig in einen Einsatz geschickt wurde, durfte Mike miterleben, wie Agenten trainierten. Die Nacht über lernte er mit Paul noch das wichtigste und mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen holte ein Bus sie morgens um fünf Uhr ab, um sie zur Stadt A zu fahren.

„**Na gut.** Wir sind Team A, wir haben hier sieben verschiedene Gebäude. Jeder von uns trägt fünf Bälle bei sich. Das Team, welches am Ende dieser Simulation die meisten Bälle besitzt, hat gewonnen. Ihr müsst auf eure Bälle aufpassen, und wenn ihr mit einer Farbpistole getroffen wurdet, seid ihr für 15 Minuten tot und bleibt dort liegen, wo ihr erschossen wurdet. Dasselbe gilt auch für Farbbomben, nun", Dean holte Luft. „Wir sind acht Leute und in jedem dieser sieben Gebäude befindet sich irgendetwas Nützliches. Es gibt Nachtsichtgeräte, Munition, vielleicht sogar neue Bälle. Wir müssen uns ein Haus aussuchen, in dem wir uns verschanzen und unsere Vorräte lagern. Gibt es Vorschläge?" „Dieses Hochhaus dort hat fünf Geschosse, liegt mit zwei Seiten außerhalb des Geländes, sodass nur zwei Seiten geschützt werden müssen. Es besitzt einen Keller und ist verwinkelt gebaut, hat viele Zimmer", antwortete ein Agent. „Dafür werden unsere Gegner direkt wissen, dass wir dort sind, zwei Seiten zu schützen ist einfach. Keller sind Sackgassen. Wir postieren zwei Wachen oben auf dem Dach dieses Hauses, damit es so aussieht, als wäre dies unsere Unterkunft. Rachid, Dave, ihr geht dort hoch. Versperrt die Türen hinter euch mit Möbeln, die ihr dort findet, haltet euch aber einen Fluchtweg frei. Zur Not springt auf das Dach des daneben stehenden Hauses." Die Männer hörten auf Valentina und machten sich sofort an dies Arbeit. „Ihr durchsucht die Häuser nach nützlichen Sachen. Wir beziehen unsere Stellung dort", schrie Dean und zeigte auf ein kleines Haus, welches einen heruntergekommenen Waschsalon darstellte, „auffällig und zugleich unauffällig." Valentina und Dean gingen auf das Haus zu, während sie die anderen vier in die anderen Häuser begaben. Die beiden erkundeten das Haus, es gab einen Raum mit Hinterausgang, ein Bad, einen kleinen Abstellraum und eine Luke zum Keller. Die anderen Agenten kamen herein und hatten Nachtsichtgeräte, Munition und Farbbomben besorgt, die sie nun im Keller lagerten. „Taylor, Mark, ihr bleibt hier oben und stellt diese alten Kisten auf die Luke, sodass unsere Sachen geschützt sind. Joe, Tobias, ihr geht in den Keller und organisiert uns. Wir haben ständigen Funkkontakt und ihr scannt die Umgebung mit der Wärmekamera. Ihr koordiniert uns und gebt Warnungen raus. Wir holen Munition und sobald es Nacht wird, brauchen wir die Nachtsichtgeräte. Wenn es möglich ist, treffen wir uns hier auf jeden Fall um zwei, sechs und heute Nacht um zwölf Uhr. Verstanden?", Dean kletterte wieder aus dem Keller. Valentina rief nach unten: „Und versucht die Funksequenz der anderen Teams zu entschlüsseln." Dann sprach sie in ihr Mikrofon, das an der grünen-braunen Tarnausrüstung befestigt war: „An alle. Wenn unser Funksignal entschlüsselt wurde, drehen wir zwei Mal am Rädchen, um es verständlich für Jungen auszudrücken." „Nur weil du das einzige Mädchen in unserem Team bist, bist du nicht automatisch die schlauste", ertönte Daves feixende Stimme aus dem Ohrstöpsel, das jeder bei sich trug. „Leider ist sie es schon", meinte Taylor. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich kann wenigstens nur fünf Bälle in diesem Spiel verlieren. Wenn wir den Funkkontakt miteinander für mehr als eine halbe Stunde verlieren, weil wir abgehört werden oder verschiedene Funklängen haben, treffen wir uns wieder hier, aber im Wohngebäude ganz links, welches am schlechtesten geschützt ist. Verstanden?"

**Keith fragte sich,** wie George Burton in aller Ruhe seine Agenten zu Trainingssimulationen schicken konnte, wenn noch drei Personen vermisst wurden. Er lag im Bett, Nella schlief neben ihm. Hoffentlich passierte Mike nichts, er war heute früh mit Paul zum Wald gefahren, Mike war kein ausgebildeter Agent und Keith war so gut wie sein Vater.

**Dean hielt** sein und Valentinas Mikrophon zu und flüsterte: „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass du in diesem Anzug total sexy aussiehst?" Er lachte über Valentinas zum Spaß gemeinten bösen Blick und ließ ihre Mikrophone wieder los. Sie beide trugen grün-braun befleckte Tarnanzüge, Farbpistolen, Farbgewehre, einen Rucksack mit Farbgranaten, den fünf Bällen und vielen nützlichen Sachen, wie Pinzetten, eine Bombe, die beim explodieren oder Fehlzünden Personen in der Nähe mit blauer Farbe besprühte. Jedes Team hatte seine eigene Farbe in den Pistolen: Team A war grün, B war rot, C war blau und Team D war gelb. Natürlich wurden oft während der Kämpfe Munitionen und Gewehre abgenommen, geklaut oder nutzlos gemacht.


	7. Kampfsimulationen im Wald

**Wenn es ziemlich langweilig ist, tut mir Leid, aber ich schätze, die Leute, die es bereits zu langweilig empfanden, sind nicht mehr auf dieser Seite/ Story., oder? ;)**

Kapitel 7

**Dean und Valentina** stapften durch den Wald, der ein dichtes Unterholz hatte. Sie waren die Vorhut, hielten Ausschau nach den Feinden und konnten somit ihre Leute in Stadt C warnen. Das Gelände war groß und sie fielen in ein rasches Lauftempo, sie joggten, bedacht darauf, jeden Augenblick in Deckung zu gehen, falls andere Teams aufkreuzten. Es war ruhig, sie redeten nicht, sie hörten Funkkontakte aus ihrem Lager und gaben kurze Meldungen, dass sie noch niemanden entdeckt hatten. Sie hörten nur die Natur, machten kurz Pause und tranken etwas. Sie sahen sich um. „In dieser Richtung liegt das Lager von Team D", sagte Dean und zeigte rechts hinter sich. Direkt hinter ihnen, ein paar Meilen entfernt, weiter links, lag ihr Dorf. Vor ihnen, vielleicht noch zwei Meilen entfernt waren die Dörfer A und B. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie bisher auf noch niemanden gestoßen waren. „Wahrscheinlich sind A und B aufeinander gestoßen und kämpfen zwischen den beiden Lagern", sagte Dean und sie schnallten sich wieder ihre Rucksäcke auf und gingen weiter. „Weißt du noch das Training letztes Jahr im Juni?", fragte Valentina. „Du meinst, wo es nicht so kalt war, wie jetzt?" Der Boden war teilweise noch gefroren. „Sarah ist Teamleiter von D. Letztes Jahr hatte sie sich irgendwo in einem Unterschlupf versteckt und ihr ganzes Team wurde nicht gefunden. A, B und C haben sich gegenseitig bekämpft, während D kein Risiko eingegangen ist." „Sie könnte diese Taktik wieder verwenden, weil es letztes Mal funktioniert hat." Jede Viertelstunde mussten sich alle Teammitglieder von C melden, damit sie sicher gehen konnten, dass der Feind nicht eines der Mikrophone hatte. „Sucht nach Team D", schlug Dave vor. „Ist bei euch noch alles ruhig?", fragte Dean. „Ja, niemand in Sicht, die löschen sich gerade gegenseitig aus", antwortete Rachid, er lief die eine Seite des Daches auf und ab, Dave die andere. „Bei uns ist auch alles ruhig", antwortete Taylor. „Unsere beiden Freaks arbeiten noch daran, die anderen zu lokalisieren oder deren Funksignale anzuzapfen." „Versuch du das doch mal", Tobias war nervös, es war erst sein zweites Training überhaupt, und das letzte Mal war zwei Jahre her, vor seinem Einsatz in Australien. „Ich höre etwas", sagte Dean und er und Valentina gingen in Deckung. Sie versteckten sich im Gehölz und beobachteten drei Agenten, die an ihnen vorbei joggten, ohne sie zu bemerken. „Sie kommen auf euer Lager zu. Drei Agenten, Team B", flüsterte Dean. „Verstanden", antwortete Joe. „Dann brauchen sie noch ungefähr eine Stunde, um hier anzukommen. Wir bereiten ein paar Fallen vor." „Ich kann dein Grinsen schon vom Dach aus sehen", meinte Dave, „auch, wenn wir gar keinen Blickkontakt haben." „Dean, Valentina, Team B besteht aus fünf weiteren Agenten. Nehmen wir an, mindestens zwei befinden sich im Kampf mit A, könntet ihr das feindliche Lager allein stürmen", sagte Rachid. „Wir schauen uns die Lage an", meinte Dean und die Beiden liefen geduckt weiter, bis sie einen guten und geschützten Blick auf Dorf B hatten.

„**Mindestens eine Person** im verlassenen Lagerhaus", sagte Valentina. Sie zeigte auf das leer stehende Gebäude. „Und dort oben ist ein Scharfschütze auf dem Dach positioniert", meinte Dean. „Dean, Valentina!", sagte Joe. „Wir haben das Funksignal von Team A. Ich stelle es jetzt durch. Für die nächsten zwei Minuten nichts sagen, sonst können sie uns hören." Valentina und Dean lauschten angestrengt. Aus den knappen Befehlen erkannten sie, dass die drei, die an ihnen vorbeigelaufen waren, die Vorhut gewesen waren, drei weitere Agenten von B beobachteten Team A, was sie wussten, wobei B nicht wusste, dass A wusste, dass B sie beobachtete, und A sich in seiner Stadt verschanzt hatte. „Dean, wir können die beiden hier angreifen. Zwei gegen zwei und wir haben den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite." „Gut, ich schieße auf das Fenster dort und erledige sofort die Person im Lagerhaus. Du zielst nach meinem ersten Schuss auf den Scharfschützen dort oben." Die Mission gelang und Valentina und Dean rannten zu den Gebäuden. Sie drehten sich dabei oft um, aber es war niemand mehr zu sehen. Sie nahmen die Bälle an sich, sammelten Munition und beklebten die Nachsichtgeräte mit blauen Aufklebern, was hieß, dass niemand sie mehr benutzen durfte. Nach einer Viertelstunde durften die Teammitglieder von Team B wieder aufstehen, aber da waren die beiden Teamleiter aus C schon wieder weg.

„**Wir haben die drei Mitglieder** aus B erschossen und nehmen sie als Geiseln gefangen, wenn sie wieder aufwachen", kam eine Funkmitteilung von Mark durch. „Gut, passt aber auf, dass B sich seine Leute nicht zurückholt." „Keine Sorge Dean, wir haben hier ein paar Farbfallen aufgebaut. Oh, und achso, ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, wenn ihr in einer Stunde zurückkommt." Um zwei Uhr war für eine halbe Stunde eine offizielle Essenspause, in denen jeder in das nächstliegende Dorf gehen und vor Ende der Pause am besten wieder zu seinem Leuten finden sollte, sonst kam es um Punkt halb drei zu einem Kampf, was schon sehr oft der Fall gewesen war.

„**Hat irgendwer **schon jemanden aus Team D gesehen?", fragte Rachid. Team A hatte schon längst seine Wellenlänge geändert und C konnte nicht mehr die Signale mitbekommen. Im Keller des Waschsalons in Dorf C waren drei Mitglieder aus B, sie saßen leicht gefesselt in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich mit Joe und Tobias. „Wir sind schon auf dem Weg zu Dorf D, in der Hoffnung, dass es keine Falle sein wird", antwortete Valentina. Dean und Valentina joggten in raschem Tempo und hielten Ausschau nach den anderen Teams. Ein oder zwei Mal triefen sie auf ‚erschossene' Leute oder mussten in Deckung gehen. Valentina hatte das große Glück, Paul zu ‚erschießen' und Dean nahm im Lächelnd seine Bälle ab und murmelte „Geschwisterliebe". Mike war auch einfach zu erledigen, er lachte und freute sich, dass er bei dem Training dabei sein durfte.

**Es war neun** Uhr nachts, Valentina und Dean hatten zu Abend gegessen und mit ihren Nachtsichtbrillen beobachteten sie Dorf D. Alles war ruhig und verlassen, nur ein paar Vögel zwitscherten. Es war kalt und am Nachmittag hatte es geregnet und da es keine Wechselsachen gab, waren sie komplett durchnässt.

„**Sie sind nicht hier",** sagte Dean und stand auf. Er ging langsam auf die Häuser von D zu, es rührte sich nichts. „Sind sie vielleicht in einem anderen Dorf?", fragte sie. Die beiden durchsuchten die Häuser, die Vorratsbälle und Munition wurden mitgenommen, sowie die Essensvorräte. „Die Nachtsichtgeräte sind noch hier", sagte Dean. „Sie wollten sie bestimmt noch holen, aber haben es vergessen oder haben andere Teams gesehen und wollten Konfrontationen vermeiden." „Das ist typisch Sarah", meinte Valentina und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, um nach geeigneten Unterschlüpfen zu schauen. Es hatte schon mehrere Angriffe auf Dorf C gegeben, aber noch hatten sie mehr Bälle als am Anfang und mittlerweile vier Geiseln, zwei jeweils aus A und B. B hielt Leute von A gefangen, A war ebenfalls auf der Suche nach D. Joe und Taylor schliefen, lösten dann um zwei Uhr Valentina und Dean ab, die sich mit Rachid auf die Suche nach Team D machten. Valentina und Dean legten sich schlafen, was ihre ‚Geiseln' ebenfalls taten.

**Am nächsten Morgen** regnete es wieder. Um drei Uhr kam der Funkspruch, dass Team C Team D gefunden hatte. Sie hatten sich im dichten Unterholz am Rand der Seite, wo die Dörfer A und D lagen, versteckt. Durch Kooperation der Teams B und D wurden ihre Bälle beschlagnahmt und zwischen den beiden Teams aufgeteilt. Nachmittags um fünf Uhr war die Simulation zu Ende. Team D, die am Ende keine Bälle mehr hatten, durften in ihren nassen Klamotten einen 25 Meilen Marsch beginnen, mit je 50 Kilogramm Gepäck. Dean, Paul und Valentina fuhren nach Hause, duschte sich und kehrten abends wieder ins Hauptgebäude zurück, um weiter zu arbeiten. Mike schlief noch erschöpft, es waren zwei anstrengende Tage, und er machte sich wieder Gedanken um Tayra, Sam und ihre Mutter Zoe. Er kam nicht gut damit klar, was passiert war und versuchte, es alles so weit wie möglich zu verdrängen. Er hatte Angst, er mochte seine Halbgeschwister und er wusste, dass er selbst nicht in Gefahr war.


	8. Mittwoch

Kapitel 8

**Es war Mittwoch** und Theresa erwachte mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass morgen Vladimir Chowdury nach Amerika kommen würde. Der FBI würde versuchen, ihn abzufangen, aber er hatte Mittel, einzureisen. Niemand wusste wann und in welchem Flughafen er ankommen würde und der FBI konnte nicht alles Überwachen. Ari lag neben ihr, er schlief noch. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Theresa stand auf und zog sich an. Es war kalt, also zog sie sich ihre schwarze Stoffjacke über den blauen Pullover. Sie ging aus dem Haus und setzte sich auf die Stufen der Terrasse vor dem Haus. Sie starrte in den Wald, die Sonne ging gerade auf. Der Tau glitzerte auf den Feldern und der Boden erschien eisig. Die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Bäume und erhellten ihr Gesicht. Es war schon hell geworden, da setzte sich Ari neben sie, er hatte versucht leise zu sein, aber sie hatte ihn gehört. Er legte seinen linken Arm um sie und starrte in die gleichen Weiten wie Theresa. Sie lächelte, schaute ihn an und er küsste sie. „Wollen wir reingehen?", fragte er und sie gingen zurück in das Haus, um zu frühstücken.

**Die Ermittlungen** liefen auf Hochtouren. Agenten liefen hin und her, sperrten Flüge, organisierten Sperrungen von Flughäfen, telefonierten. Wenn sie es wirklich schafften, Vladimir zu fangen, wäre das wirklich eine Meisterleistung und der FBI stünde in einem gutem Licht da. Paul kümmerte sich um Mike, seine Mutter und um Keith, er versicherte ihnen, sie würden Vladimir finden und Zoe und ihren Sohn finden. Tayra würde vermutlich auch bei ihnen sein und dann wäre die Familie wieder vereint.

**Theresa joggte,** diesmal alleine. Ari kümmerte sich um Tayra, ließ sie auf Toilette gehen, brachte ihr Essen und hielt die Männer davon ab, sie zu benutzen. Er saß im Schlafzimmer und beobachtete sie auf Theresas Laptop. Sie wusste, dass er ihren Computer benutzte und er hatte auf alle Daten Zugriff und die Passwörter, jedoch nur auf die Informationen, die er erfahren sollte.

**Valentina und Dean** waren nicht bei den anderen Agenten, die hektisch hin und her liefen und die Festnahme eines der meist gesuchten Männer plante. Sie waren beide in einem kleinem Konferenzraum, alleine. Valentinas Klapphandy war an einem Lautsprecher angeschlossen, Dean konnte mithören und mitreden, Valentina tippte die Telefonnummer ein und drückte die Taste mit dem Hörer, der bei diesem Modell nicht grün, sondern wie alle anderen Tasten grau gefärbt war. „Hallo, Valentina und Dean", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Schön, euch wieder zu sprechen." „Wir haben ja auch lange nichts mehr von dir gehört", erwiderte Dean. „Das war in letzter Zeit auch etwas schwierig" „Ist er misstrauisch geworden?" „Nein, aber ich wollte auch kein Misstrauen erwecken, ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wann und wo genau Vladimir ankommt. Ich werde den Peilsender in meinem Handy aktivieren, sobald wir das Haus verlassen." Die Stimme nannte die Adresse des Ziels, wohin Tayra morgen gebracht wurde. „Ihr könnt mich jederzeit erreichen", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Aber bitte greift rechtzeitig an und nicht, wenn Zoe, Sam oder Tayra schon tot sind." „Du kennst ja George", sagte Dean. „Er spielt immer auf Risiko und meistens geht's schief." „Ich kann euch noch mehr Namen der Leute, die für Chowdury arbeiten, nennen. Die, die hier auf Tayra aufpassen, kennt ihr ja schon." „Dann lass mal hören." Dean hatte Papier und Stift dabei und schrieb alles auf. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr weiß", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Du weißt genug. Ich hoffe, dass das hier bald alles vorbei ist." „Ich auch, Valentina. Ich auch. Grüßt Paul von mir." Die andere Person hatte aufgelegt. Valentina und Dean schauten sich an. Er erkannte Angst in ihren pechschwarzen Augen. Er nahm ihren Arm und sagte: „Alles wird gut."

**Es dämmerte.** Valentina stand am Fenster in ihrem Zimmer, in dem Haus, das sie sich mit zwei anderen Mädchen teilte. Sharon war fünfundzwanzig, Monica war einundzwanzig. Valentina war mit Abstand die Jüngste, was man aber nicht merkte. „Die Nacht vor der Dämmerung ist am dunkelsten." Monica stand hinter ihr, sie hatte zwei Tassen heißer, kalorienarmer Schokolade in der Hand. Sie gab ein Valentina und sie gingen beide nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hoffe, du meinst die Morgendämmerung", sagte Valentina auf dem Weg und sie setzten sich zu Sharon auf die Couch. „Noch einen Tag Nacht vertrage ich nicht."

**Die drei** schauten fern, es lief gerade Star Trek Voyager im Fernsehen, die Doppelfolge ‚Ein Jahr Hölle'. „Das entwickelt sich langsam zu einer Höllenwoche", sagte Captain Kathryn Janeway im Fernseher. „Das ist wirklich eine Höllenwoche", meinte Sharon, alle Agenten hatten diese Woche Überstunden gemacht. Eine Agentin wurde ermordet, drei Zivilisten aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm entführt und des Weiteren waren noch zwei ernst zu nehmende Bombendrohungen eingegangen.

**Die Anziehsachen** lagen auf dem Boden, Theresa und Ari lagen beide im Bett, unter der Bettdecke, beide waren nackt. Sie waren eng aneinander geschlungen, Theresa hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ari küsste sie, ging langsam herunter, küsste ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch und ihre Narbe. Er war weiter unten angelangt und Theresa öffnete die Augen. Sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen. Eine Stunde später lagen sie beide erschöpft im Bett, nach zwei Stunden schliefen sie.


	9. Früher Aufbruch

**Endlich mal etwas "Spannung"...**

Kapitel 9

**Es war drei Uhr morgens,** als Theresa und Ari von Hells Bells erwachten. Ari schaltete Theresas Handywecker aus und sie standen auf. Sie duschten sich, zogen sich an, frühstückten. Die anderen Männer frühstückten auch, sie waren müde, sahen ausgebrannt aus. Sie tranken fast jeden Abend, jeder Abend bestand aus Trinken und Pornosendungen. Um vier Uhr morgens, die Sonne war noch lange nicht so weit, aufzugehen, drehte Theresa den Schlüssel in Tayra's Zimmer.

**Tayra hörte nicht,** wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, sie schlief tief und fest. Theresa setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante, Ari blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Der Altersunterschied von Theresa zu Tayra war gering und Theresa weckte sie sehr sanft. „Was ist los?", fragte Tayra noch im Halbschlaf. „Wir bringen dich zu deiner Mutter und deinem Bruder. Sie sind weit weg von hier, aber du wirst sie bald wieder sehen." Theresa lächelte. Sie gaben Tayra Zeit, sich anzuziehen, sie bekam eine Jeans, ein weißes Top und eine weiße Bluse. Na toll, dachte sie sich, wenn ich erschossen werde, werden die Blutflecken richtig gut zu sehen sein.

**Theresa trug** eine schwarze Jeans, einen schwarzen Pulli und ihre dunkle Lederjacke. Ari fand, sie sah so ziemlich sexy aus, die dunkle Kleidung gegenüber ihrer hellen Haut und Haare. Die Männer hatten Tayra an Händen und Füßen in den Kofferraum gesperrt, Theresa konnte sich durchsetzen, dass sie ihr wenigstens nicht den Mund zugeklebt haben. Theresa tat Tayra Leid, sie hatte bestimmt fürchterliche Angst, auch um ihre Familie und jetzt war sie bewegungsunfähig gefesselt in einen dunklen Kofferraum gesperrt. Ari und Theresa saßen im Rücksitz des ersten Autos von fünf, die nach Washington fuhren. Das Auto war ein schwarzer Audi, das Haus und die Autos, alles war von Vladimir organisiert worden. Nach eineinhalb Stunden kamen sie in Washingtons Downtown an. Sie vergewisserten sich, dass Tayra im Kofferraum noch genug Luft bekam und fuhren weiter. Sie fuhren weiter nach Maryland und kamen bei einem Privatflugplatz in der Nähe von Baltimore an. Es war bereits elf Uhr. Sie holten Tayra aus dem Kofferraum und Ari löste ihre Fußfesseln.

**Theresa holte ihre Pistole** aus der Innentasche ihrer Jacke. Ihre Jacke war geräumig, sie hatte eine extra Innentasche für ihre Pistole und eine für ihr einklappbares Messer, das sie immer bei sich trug. Sie hatte stets eine Pinzette und eine kleine, fünf Zentimeter große Kneifzange dabei, sowie die ein Döschen für die Pille. Sie richtete die Pistole auf Tayra, die nicht wusste, dass sie nicht entsichert war und sagte: „Damit du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst. Es würde während des Fluges mit den Fesseln unangenehm werden." Auf dem Privatflugplatz stand eine kleine Maschine, die auch von Vladimir organisiert war. „Wo fliegen wir hin?", fragte Tayra. Theresa schaute Ari an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte sie schließlich. „Das weiß nur der Pilot in der Maschine", erklärte Ari. In diesem Moment klingelte Aris Handy. Ari ging ran und legte nach einer Minute wieder auf. Er hatte nur mit ja geantwortet, sonst nichts gesagt. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte einer der Männer auf Israelisch. „Ihr bleibt hier und bringt die Fahrzeuge zurück zum Haus. Dort wartet ihr, bis einer von Chowdury's Männern euch eure Bezahlung ausliefert", erklärte er. Und wiederholte es für Theresa leise noch mal auf Englisch, während ein anderer Mann rief: „Und wir sollen diesen Quatsch glauben?" „Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, aber wenn ihr eure Belohnung auch bekommen wollt, dann sollte ihr Vladimirs Auftrag auch vollständig ausführen." Die Männer stiegen murmelnd in den Wagen, und Theresa und Ari holten ihre Taschen aus dem schwarzen Citroen. Sie beide wussten, dass in dem Haus nahe Washington keiner von Chowdury's Männern wartete und auch kein Belohnung. Seine Männer waren schon da gewesen und hatten einen Sprengsatz angebracht. Aber das kümmerte die beiden nur wenig.

**Unter dem schwarzen Audi** leuchtete ein kleines rotes Lämpchen. Es war ein Minipeilsender und war in China hergestellt worden. Benutzt wurde es jedoch nur vom FBI. Die Männer fuhren in den fünf Autos mit verdunkelten Scheiben weg und Theresa, Ari und Tayra waren alleine auf dem Flugplatz, vom Flugzeug und seinem Piloten abgesehen.

„**Die Treppe hoch",** sagte Ari und Tayra lief die Treppe hoch, Theresas Pistole auf sie gerichtet, Ari trug die beiden Taschen. Im Flugzeug war es eng, es gab nur vier Sitze, zwei auf jeder Seite, gegenüber. „Setz dich hin", sagte Ari und stellte die Taschen dahinter auf die Seite und befestigte sie, damit sie während des Fluges nicht hin und her rutschen konnten. Ari ging weiter durch zum Cockpit, Theresa setzte sich in den bequemen Sessel gegenüber von Tayra, durch einen Tisch getrennt, als ein Mitarbeiter des Flughafens, der soeben aus dem großen Hangar gekommen war, die Treppe wegrollte. Ari hatte die Tür geschlossen und saß auf dem Platz des Copiloten. Sowohl er, als auch Theresa konnten dieses Flugzeug fliegen, doch Vladimir hatte einen Piloten angeheuert, er begrüßte Ari und sie bereiteten den Start vor. Ari kontrollierte die Anzeigen und erkundigte sich nach dem Flugziel. „Minneapolis", antwortete er und grinste. „Fünfeinhalb Stunden Flugzeit", sagte er und startete die Maschinen, sie begannen, langsam zu rollen.

**Tayra schnallte sich an** und versuchte, es sich bequem zu machen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin es ging und sie war aufgeregt, ihre Familie wieder zu sehen und sie hatte Angst, dass sie oder ihre Mutter oder ihr Bruder umgebracht wurden. Sie wusste, es würde geschehen und sie dachte auch darüber nach, ob man immer noch nach ihr suchte, oder ob der FBI schon längst seine Suche ausgegeben hatte. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass der George Burton, Valentina, Dean, Paul, Mike, Nella und Keith gebannt auf einen kleinen gelben Punkt starrten, der dich langsam von Baltimore wegbewegte, nach Nordwestern wanderte. „Sie fliegen", stellte Burton fest. „Valentina, Dean, Paul. Ihr geht zum Flugplatz auf dem Campus und nehmt Sharon und Monica mit. Ihr nehmt die Independence und die Voyager und folgt ihnen." „Die beiden Flugzeuge sind zwar startbereit, aber wir haben keine Flugerlaubnis und es sind für heute keine Starts vorgesehen, Boss", sagte Paul. „Weißt du, wie egal mir das ist. Los, sonst holt ihr sie nicht mehr ein." „Wenn sie aus diesem Bundesland rausfliegen", fing Dean an, „haben wir keine Erlaubnis mehr, um-" „Na los. Rennt schon", Burton fing an, lauter zu werden. Die drei Agenten verschwanden und zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie voll ausgerüstet im Flieger. Es waren zwei kleine Flugzeuge, Sharon, Paul und Monica flogen die Voyager, Valentina und Paul die Independence. „Es ist wahrhaftig eine Höllenwoche", murmelte Sharon, als sie auf die Landebahn rollten und beschleunigten.

**Im Cockpit war es ruhig.** Ari und der Pilot, der sich als John vorgestellt hatte, hielten Funkkontakt mit dem Tower, bis sie endlich leise schwebten über den weiten Amerikas. Sie schwiegen, man sollte nicht reden, wenn man nicht genau die Befehle des anderen kennt.

**Tayra schaute aus dem Fenster.** Die Städte verschwanden und unter ihnen war nur die Natur, eine schöne Landschaft, es sei denn man wurde mit einer Pistole bedroht. Tayra versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Sie hörte, wie Theresa die Pistole auf den Tisch legte und öffnete die Augen. „In Flugzeugen zu schießen ist viel zu gefährlich", erklärte sie lächelnd. „Bei einem Loch in der Kabinenwand wäre der Druckabfall zu hoch." „Und wenn mir das egal wäre?", fragte Tayra. Theresa wusste, dass es sich um den Konjunktiv handelte. „Du hast noch nie jemanden erschossen. Du hast keine Ahnung." „Dann erzähl mir, wie es ist. Wie fühlt man sich bei einem Auftragsmord?" Tayra wusste, dass Theresa wusste, dass sie nie jemanden umbringen könnte. Theresa schaute zunächst aus dem Fenster, dann Tayra an. „Zuerst ist man aufgeregt. Man weiß, dass man gleich über die Zukunft des anderen bestimmen wird. Man ist nervös, manchmal zittere ich, aber das ist normal. Sobald man jemanden anvisiert, ist das vorbei. Man hat mehr Adrenalin, man ist wach und bekommt alles mit, das Wahrnehmungsvermögen ist besser, man realisiert alles, was um einen herum geschieht. Dann richtet man den Revolver auf sein Opfer. Man fühlt, dass man über ihn entscheiden kann. Es obliegt allein ein paar Zentimetern und einer Bewegung nur eines Fingers, ob man den Abzug drückt, oder nicht. Viele Leute lieben diesen Moment, sie fühlen sich stärker. Ich nicht. Dann drückt man, man hört nur den Schuss, man sieht die Kugel nicht fliegen, nur, wie plötzlich das Opfer schreit. Sie schreien nicht immer, manchmal sind sie dafür schon zu schnell tot. Man sieht, wie sich die Kleidung rot färbt. Eine Wunde und der Blutfleck wird immer größer, immer mehr Blut tritt aus der Wunde aus, manchmal kann man erkennen, wo die Kugel eingedrungen ist in den Körper und manchmal tritt sie wieder aus, wenn man auf keinen Knochen trifft, oder die Kugel sehr schnell war. Das hängt von der Pistole und der Kugel ab. Wenn man sieht, dass man gerade getötet hat, wenn man es fühlt, bekommt man plötzlich diesen Adrenalinschub, man ist hellwach, als hätte man zwanzig Liter Cola getrunken, als wäre man einen zehn Kilometer-Lauf gerannt und sei bereit, noch zwanzig Kilometer zu rennen. Es gilt, diesen Schub zu beherrschen, die Aufregung, im positiven Sinne, zu unterdrücken, sonst dreht man durch und wenn das geschieht, will man noch mehr. Einige möchten dieses Gefühl wieder haben und töten weiter, bis sie nichts mehr merken von dem Adrenalin und werden brutaler und aggressiver. Wenn man sein Opfer am Boden liegen sieht, fühlt man alles von Trauer über Wut bis hin zu Trotz und Stolz." Theresa hatte es ziemlich lebendig auf Deutsch erzählt, Tayra hatte Angst vor ihr. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und fragte: „Wie hast du dich das erste Mal gefühlt?"

**Theresa schaute sie an** und sagte: „Das erste Mal, als ich jemanden umgebracht habe, war ich sechs." Tayra schaute sie entsetzt an. „Ich war auf der Flucht vor Leuten, die mich umbringen wollten, meine Schwester war dabei. Auf dieser Flucht haben wir jeder zwei Menschen erschossen, es war Notwehr." Theresa holte Luft und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Es war schrecklich. Ich sah die zwei Männer am Boden liegen, konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, weil ich wegrennen musste. Später erst wurde mir bewusst, was ich getan hatte. Ich habe mir alle möglichen Fragen gestellt, ob die beiden Familie hatten und so weiter. Ich habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, mich gefragt, ob ich diese Situation nicht hätte anders lösen können. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass ich damals das richtige getan habe, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, zu handeln. Wie gesagt, es war Notwehr. Die ersten beiden Male sind die schlimmsten Morde." Sie lächelte, immer noch aus dem Fenster starrend, Tayra wusste, dass sie sich an diese Momente zurückerinnerte und dass es keine besonders schönen Erinnerungen waren.

**Ari saß im Cockpit** der kleinen Maschine und starrte auf die Instrumente. Der Pilot schwieg immer noch und sie flogen gerade über Lima, Ohio.

**Valentina und Paul** blieben in ständigen Funkkontakt mit der Voyager. Sie flogen über Fort Wayne, das andere Flugzeug war ihnen zwanzig Kilometer voraus, ein guter Abstand, um nicht gesehen zu werden, aber um zu sehen. Die Zeit verstrich langsam und sie fragten sich, was das Ziel sein würde. Es lag auf jedem Fall im Norden und sie flogen eine Wende, auf Madison zu. Sie hatten einen Bogen um den Michigansee geschlagen und befanden sich in neun Kilometern Höhe.

**Sie landeten** auf einem Flugplatz in der Nähe von Minneapolis, nicht der große Flughafen, sondern ein ruhiger, mit nur kleinen Maschinen. Tayra erwachte erst, als das Flugzeug zum stehen gekommen war. Ari kam gerade aus dem Cockpit, küsste Theresa. Sie fragte: „Minneapolis?" „Das ist nur ein Zwischenstopp zum Auftanken. Wir fliegen in zwanzig Minuten weiter." „Wohin?" „Soweit ich weiß, nach Südwesten, ich konnte noch keinen Flugplatz erkennen." Der Pilot verließ das Cockpit und sagte Ari, er solle auf ihre Geisel gut aufpassen. Er werde sich um Sprit sorgen. Ari setzte sich auf einen der Sitze. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er Tayra. „Ich wurde entführt und werde mit einer Pistole bedroht, wie soll ich mich fühlen?", antwortete sie sarkastisch. Ari lachte. „Bald ist alles vorbei." „Weil ich sterbe. Wollt ihr mich sehen, wenn ich getötet werde? Mögt ihr das? Ich habe keine Ahnung, von überhaupt nichts, ich bin unschuldig!", Tayra's Stimme wurde laut und zittrig. „Aber ihr seht das bestimmt jeden Tag", schrie sie. „Ruhig", sagte Ari, „wir wollen hier niemanden auf uns Aufmerksam machen." Tayra wurde wütend. „Du verlierst nie die Beherrschung, habe ich Recht? Du wurdest nicht entführt und dir wurde nicht gesagt, dass man dich bald töten würde. Deine Familie ist nicht in Gefahr, du musst nicht mit ständiger Angst leben. Ich habe Angst, schreckliche Angst und du magst vielleicht Ahnung vom Töten haben, du hast aber keinen blassen Schimmer vom Sterben oder dem Tod ausgesetzt zu sein. Ich erlebe vielleicht die letzten Stunden meines Lebens." Tayra's wütende Stimme wurde leiser und schlug in Trauer um. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen, sie begann zu weinen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken und schaute vor sich auf den Tisch, sie schluchzte. Theresa sah Ari an, er erkannte eine Mischung aus Trauer und Härte in ihren Augen. Sie konnte so viele verschiedene, gegensätzliche Emotionen in einem Gesichtsausdruck darstellen, ohne Mimik, ohne Muskelregungen, nur durch ihre Augen.

**Der Pilot kam zurück,** Ari und er verschwanden im Cockpit. Tayra schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie fühlte sich allein. Sie hatte unbeschreibliche Angst, sie fühlte sich taub, stumpf, sie bekam nichts und doch alles gleichzeitig mit. Sie hörte nichts, alles war gedämpft. Sie wusste nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde, sie hatte sich bisher noch keine Vorstellung vom Tod gemacht. Sie war noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie fühlen sollte, sie dachte darüber nach, dass jeden Tag viele Leute starben, auch durch Schüsse und nach vielen Stunden im Krankenhaus nach Schussverletzungen. Würde dieser Vladimir sie schmerzhaft ausbluten lassen, oder es für sie schnell machen? Wen würde er als erstes umbringen? Sie? Ihre Mutter? Ihren Bruder, wie war es, es mit an zu sehen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden sterben gesehen, sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. In all den Filmen, die sie sah, alles war nur gestellt, aber wie war es in der Wirklichkeit. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, sie hatte von Near Death Experiences gehört, Erfahrungen von Leuten, die dem Tod nahe gewesen waren, oder nach dem Tod wiederbelebt wurden. Sie hatten von grellem Licht berichtet, einem Tunnel, vielen Strahlen, wie das Hintergrundbild bei den Beispielbildern eines Windows XPs. Blödes Beispiel, sie fragte sich selbst, wie sie darauf kam. Es war ihr unerklärlich. Wahrscheinlich denkt man die verrücktesten Sachen vor dem Tod, dachte sie. Sie starte noch immer aus dem Fenster. Sie flogen gerade über einen Fluss. „Minnesota", sagte Theresa und nickte aus dem Fenster. „Hast du schon mal über dem Tod nachgedacht?", fragte Tayra. Theresa nickte. „Wollte dich schon mal jemand umbringen? Hat dich schon mal jemand angeschossen?", fragte sie. Theresa nickte. „Hattest du Angst? Hast du Angst vor dem Sterben?", fragte Tayra. Sie wusste, dass Theresa auf irgendeine Weise nicht wie die anderen war, sie erschien nicht, wie eine brutale Killerin, die für Aufträge mordete. „Ja." „Auf die erste oder die zweite Frage?" „Beide." Theresa betrachtete ihren Revolver, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „Meinst du es tut weh?" „Ich denke schon", sagte Theresa. „Angeschossen zu werden tut höllisch weh, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie die letzten Momente sind", sagte sie und schaute dabei Tayra an. An ihren schwarzen Augen erkannte Tayra, dass Theresa schlimme Erinnerungen verdrängte. „Ich habe gehört, man erlebt seine schönsten Momente wieder. Oder seine schlimmsten", sagte Tayra. „Near Death Experiences", sagte Theresa. „Wenn ich töte, schieße ich den Leuten meistens ins Herz", Theresa sprach sehr offen. „Das geht dann am schnellsten." „Du erschießt Leute. Hast du schon mal mit dem Messer jemanden umgebracht?", Tayra konnte mittlerweile gar nichts mehr schocken. Theresa nickte. „Ich habe schon mal jemanden mit einer Kreditkarte umgebracht", sagte sie. Sie schwiegen. Das Flugzeug sank, Landeanflug. Theresa schaute nach draußen, „wir müssten ungefähr in Colorado sein", sagte sie. Tayra sah sie fragend an.** „Ein Bundesstaat."** Das Flugzeug landete und rollte langsam aus. Als es stand, kam Ari aus dem Cockpit und flüsterte Theresa auf israelisch ins Ohr, Tayra verstand kein Wort, Theresa alles. „Der Befehl lautete, in Denver zwischen zu landen, hier erwarten wir weitere Befehle. Du musst raus gehen, um Empfang zu kriegen. Ruf Vladimir an, wir sind hier."

**Theresa verließ das Flugzeug** und Ari setzte sich auf ihren Sitz. Tayra starrte aus dem Fenster, um Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Er hatte so etwas in seinen Augen, zum anderen fand sie, sie sahen kalt aus. Nach zehn Minuten stieg Theresa wieder ein und flüsterte Ari etwas zu, auf israelisch.

**Sie rollten wieder** und hebten ab. Vor ihnen, mit dreißig Metern Abstand flog die Independence. Monica war auf dem Pilotensitz der Voyager, Paul saß neben ihr. Sie wechselten sich ab, Sharon unternahm gerade ein Nickerchen. Es war bereits drei Uhr nachmittags und sie hatten noch immer keine Ahnung, wo es hin ging. Sie flogen gerade über einen Nebenfluss des Colorado, der Grand Canyon war 250 Kilometer westlich von ihnen. Sie flogen nach Süden.

**Theresa machte den letzten Knoten.** „Ist das wirklich notwendig", fragte Tayra, denn sie saß gefesselt und angeschnallt im Sitz. „Ich kann gleich nicht auf dich aufpassen", sagte Theresa. Tayra sah sie fragend an. „Ich muss fliegen", erklärte sie und verschwand im Cockpit. Zwei Minuten später kam Ari heraus, er schleifte einen leblosen Körper. Tayra sah entsetzt auf die Leiche des Piloten und fragte, ob er tot sei. Ari bejahte und packte die Leiche in einen kleinen Gepäckraum. Tayra hatte noch nie einen toten Menschen gesehen und war entsetzt, sie fühlte sich taub. Würde sie in ein paar Stunden auch so aussehen?

**Zwei Minuten vorher** kam Theresa in das kleine Cockpit. Sie sagte dem Piloten, Vladimir hatte ihr gesagt, ab hier solle Ari das Fliegen übernehmen. Der Pilot stand auf und setzte sich auf den Platz des Co-Piloten. Der Co-Pilot schaute nach vorne und wollte sich den Kopfhörer aufsetzen. Theresa hielt die Hand darüber und drückte seine herunter. „Das ist nicht nötig", sagte sie und schlug auf die rechte Schläfe des Piloten. Die Schläfen bilden die dünnsten Stellen des Schädelknochens, diese Region wurde Pterion genannt. Ein Schlag mit der Hammerfaust, der unteren Seite der Faust, nicht die Seite, wo alle Finger auftreffen, zerreißt die darunter liegende Hirnhaut-Arterie. Ein epidurales Hämatom schwillt zwischen Hirnhaut und Schädelknochen an, der Bluterguss breitet sich aus und drückt auf das Gehirn. Die Bewusstlosigkeit trat nach zehn Sekunden ein. Der Co-Pilot fiel auf den Boden vor Theresas Füße. Mit der Unterseite der flachen Hand zielte sie einen Treffer auf die Halsschlagader, wodurch sein Blutdruck stieg und das Herz das Blut mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit durch die verengten Halsschlagader presste. Die Folge war ein Schlaganfall im Gehirn. Sie zog dem Sterbenden seinen Pullover aus und hielt es an die Stirn, damit das Blut nicht auf den Boden des Flugzeuges tropfte. Binnen dreißig Sekunden nach dem letzten Schlag war er tot. Sie knotete ihm seinen grau-violetten Pullover um und übernahm das Steuer. Ari schleifte den Toten heraus und kam nach einer Minute wieder. Sie ließen die Tür offen, damit sie Tayra im Blick hatten. Ari setzte sich den Kopfhörer auf und saß nun im Co-Pilotensitz des Flugzeuges.

**Um halb sieben** abends, Tayra hatte um sechs Uhr zwei Scheiben Brot und ein Glas Cola light bekommen, landete das Flugzeug auf einem Flughafen, sechzig Kilometer von San Francisco entfernt. Trotz der Cola war sie müde, sie fragte sich, warum sie ihr nicht Wasser gegeben hatten, aber anscheinend sollte sie wach bleiben. Ihre Fesseln waren gelöst worden. Das Flugzeug stand bereits in einem Hangar, es war schon fast dunkel, die Sonne war untergegangen. Theresa nahm die Cola und schüttete ihr ein weiteres Glas ein. „Trink", sagte sie. „Du wirst es brauchen, du musst leider noch einige Zeit wach sein. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich müde und erschöpft, obwohl du viel geschlafen hast, auf dem Flug."

**Theresa und Ari führten sie zu einem Auto,** ein schwarzer PT-Cruiser mit getönten Scheiben, Ari und Tayra nahmen auf dem Rücksitz Platz. Ari richtete seinen Revolver auf sie. „Damit du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst", sagte er. Theresa startete den Motor, den Schlüssel hatte sie auf dem Sitz des nicht abgeschlossenen Wagens gefunden, das Navi ging automatisch an. Es war bereits ein Ziel vorprogrammiert, voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit halb neun, Theresa seufzte. Sie schaute Ari an, die hatten beide seit vier Uhr nicht mehr geschlafen, ihnen machte das zwar nichts aus, aber sie wussten, dass sie in den nächsten paar Stunden auch nicht zum Schlafen kommen würden.

**Ein verlassenes Lagerhaus,** am Rand der Stadt. Valentina wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Sie hatten den FBI von San Francisco angerufen und die Verstärkung war bereits eingetroffen. Es war zehn Uhr abends und Sharon und ein Agent aus SF suchten die Umgebung mit Thermokameras ab. Sharon funkte die anderen an. „An alle. Bisher sind zweiunddreißig Männer in diesem Gebäude, inklusive unserer Geisel. Chowdury ist nach unserem Wissen noch nicht eingetroffen." Sie trugen alle schusssichere Westen. Das neueste Modell, basierend auf Nanotechnologie. Monica schaute Sharon an, sie war nervös. Es durfte nichts schieflaufen, sie hatte Mitleid mit Valentina, ihre Schwester war im Lagerhaus. Diesmal durfte nichts schieflaufen.

**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews für diese Story! ;)**


	10. Wiedersehen

** Showdown...**

Kapitel 10

**Tayra umarmte ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder gleichzeitig.** Sie waren mager geworden, beide hatten mehrere Verletzungen. Sie waren geschlagen worden, Tayra's Mutter versuchte zu lächeln. Sie entschuldigte sich, sie angelogen zu haben, sie da mit reingezogen zu haben, sie waren alle so glücklich, sich zu sehen.

**Theresa und Ari **standen abseits. Es waren siebenundzwanzig andere Leute dort, neben Tayra's Familie und ihnen beiden. Tayra, ihre Mutter und Theresa waren die einzigen Frauen.

**Um halb elf** erschien Vladimir Chowdury. Er kam durch den Hintereingang, von drei Männern und einer Frau begleitet. Sie war groß, gebräunt, hatte braune Haare und war ziemlich muskulös. Man wollte ihr nicht nachts begegnen. Sie hatte diverse Messer im Gürtel, sie trug ein Musselshirt, wie Captain Janeway in der Folge „Makrokosmen", doch ihr Top war weiß. Sie hatte eine grün gefleckte Tarnhose an, die die deutsche Bundeswehr trug. Sie machte ein grimmiges Gesicht, trug ihre Haare offen, mittellang, etwas kürzer als Theresas und sie hatte ein Maschinengewehr an ihrem Multifunktionsgürtel befestigt, und eine Pistole an der anderen Seite.

**Vladimir ging zunächst zu Ari und Theresa,** die vier Leibwächter folgten ihm, er stellte sich vor die beiden und lächelte.

**Die FBI-Agenten** hörten alles mit, durch die Schwingungen der Fenster, die größten Teils zerbrochen waren, konnten die Computer den Ton wiedergeben, indem die Schwingungen in Schallwellen und somit in den hörbaren Bereich übertragen wurden. Paul hörte, wie Vladimir Ari und Theresa dankte und sich zu Familie Costner wandte.

„**Vielen Dank,** dass ihr hierhergekommen seid", sagte er auf Deutsch, mit Russischen Akzent. Er grinste, die Frau, die sich bei Ari und seiner Freundin soeben als Vasuda Gregorovitch vorgestellt hatte, lächelte auch. „Ich weiß, meine Unterkünfte für euch waren nicht gerade euch angemessen, besonders nicht für eine so hübsche junge Frau", er drehte sich zu Tayra und berührte ihr Gesicht, ihre Wangen. Sie wich zurück, ihre Mutter stellte sich vor sie. „Fass sie nicht an!", fauchte sie. „Scarlet Singh oder soll ich sagen, Zoe Costner? Du warst wirklich hübsch, wie deine Tochter. Schade nur, dass ich euch beide umbringen muss. Wer opfert sich als erstes? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Er blickte in die Runde. Alle drei Costners sahen in wütend an, alle drei hatten Angst in ihren Augen, alle drei fühlten sich hilflos und alleine.

„**Leise, ruhig und diplomatisch",** sagte der Chef des FBI-Teams in das Mikrophon. Alle Agenten waren miteinander verkabelt und entsicherten ihre Waffen. Es war reiner Selbstmord, dieses Gebäude zu stürmen, aber es war notwendig. Normalerweise wusste man viel über das Gebäude, oft waren es Wohnhäuser, mehrere Zimmer, die die Agenten mit erhobenen Pistolen, zwanzig Zentimeter vom Gesicht entfernt, stürmten. Einer trat die Tür auf, von links nach rechts wurde gesichert. Bei Gegenwehr direkt geschossen. „Valentina gibt das Zeichen. Alles wird nach Plan durchgeführt", alle verstanden.

**Das alte Lagerhaus** war verwinkelt gebaut, zwei Meter unter der Decke führte ein Laufsteck mit Gitterrosten entlang. Niemand bemerkte, dass Valentina auf einem lag. Mit ihrer Pistole visierte sie ihr Ziel an. Ihr Ziel war groß und muskulös gebaut, viel Masse zum Treffen. Vasuda. Sie bewegte sich nicht, sie stand ruhig. Valentina drückte ab, ein Moment der Stille, dann wurde es explosionsartig laut. Schüsse fielen, mit den Verbrechern, mit den Polizisten, sie schrien „runter, runter" und Familie Costner ging in Deckung. Sharon und Monica führten die drei raus, schützten sie. Vasuda war tot. Die drei anderen Bodyguards ebenfalls. Vladimir Chowdury rannte wild um sich schießend und treffend nach draußen und versuchte in Sicherheit zu gelangen. Valentina hatte gute Sicht auf alles, als sie entdeckt wurde, rannte sie. Theresa und Ari nahmen nicht am Gemetzel teil, sie waren nach draußen gerannt, niemand nahm Notiz von ihnen. Sie hatten ihren Auftrag erledigt, sie hatten ihr Geld. Die Schießerei dauerte genau fünfundfünfzig Minuten. Dreizehn Tote, darunter keine Agenten, vierzehn Verletzte, darunter drei Agenten, Familie Costner war in Sicherheit und die Verletzten auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Dreiundzwanzig Festnahmen plus elf, die nun mit Schuss- und anderen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus lagen.

**Zwei Nebenstraßen weiter war Vladimir,** Theresa und Ari hatten sich getrennt, um nicht verfolgt zu werden. Sie hatten sich auf einen Treffpunkt vereinbart, Vladimir lief die Nebenstraße entlang. Dann starb er. Ein Leberhaken führte zu inneren Blutungen, Schwindel und Fieber. Theresa sah zu, wie er starb, um seinen Tod zu beschleunigen brachte sie mit einem Faustschlag seine Milz zum Platzen. Er starb. Sie spürte, dass Paul hinter ihr stand. Sie starrte auf die Leiche und fragte: „Bin ich genauso schlecht wie er?" „Nein, du bist besser", antwortete Paul und schaute ebenfalls auf die Leiche. „Er hat schreckliches getan." „Ich auch", antwortete sie. „Aber nur, weil du keine andere Wahl hattest. Die hattest du nie." „Bist du sicher?" Er küsste sie. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. „Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das muss es nicht", beruhigte er sie, „es war nur eine Mission." „Werden wir Ari verhaften?" Paul schwieg für einige Sekunden, dann sagte er: „Burton will ihn noch einige Zeit beobachten, dann ist deine Mission vorbei und du kannst zurückkehren. Zu mir." Sie lächelten. „Wir haben noch vier Stunden Zeit", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

**Sie waren im Park,** es war halb fünf Uhr morgens und Theresa und Paul zogen ihre Sache wieder an. Ab ein Uhr war es eine wundervolle Nacht gewesen. Sie hatten zwar nur vier Stunden gehabt, aber es war besser als gar nichts gewesen und sie wussten, dass sie es wiederholen würden, wenn Theresa von ihrer Undercovermission zurückkehren würde, in zwei Monaten. Sie freuten sich darauf. Sie küssten sich, schließlich verschwand Theresa in der Nacht, Paul fand sie verführerisch, ihre schwarze Kleidung sah sexy aus, er hoffte, die Mission würde schnell vorbeigehen und sie könnte die blonde Haarfarbe wieder auswaschen. Ihre Naturhaare waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Schwarz wie ihre Seele, dachte Paul und schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Schwarz, pechschwarz wie ihre Augen und ihr Herz, er zog seine Jacke an und verließ den Park.

**Valentina und Dean lagen nebeneinander** im Bett und starrten die Decke an. Valentina lag auf Deans linkem Arm, er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. „Vermisst du Theresa?" Valentina starrte immer noch die Decke an. „Sie wird bald zurückkehren. Ja, Dean, ich vermisse sie ganz schrecklich." Sie kuschelte sich an Dean, er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, sie schmiegten sich an sich, er liebte sie wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Ihm tat sein Bruder unendlich viel Leid, seine Freundin war auf einer Mission und musste Liebe vortäuschen. Theresa war erst siebzehn, wie Valentina, Dean und Paul waren neunzehn, sie liebten ihre Freundinnen und hatten Angst um sie. Sie waren nur junge Mädchen, die älter wirken mussten, als sie waren. Sie waren nur Vanessa und Annika.

**Der Showdown der nächsten Story (Teil 2 dieser FanFiction) wird spannender...versprochen ;)**


	11. Prolog

** Okay, Teil 2 und 3 sind auch schon fertig, ich bezweifel jedoch, dass überhaupt jemand alle Kapitel dieser FanFiction gelesen hat oder überhaupt interessant fand, **

**glaubt mir der nächste Teil wird spannender, brutaler, gefährlicher und romantischer!**

**Prolog**

**Tayra, Sam und ihre Mutter** kehrten heil nach Deutschland zurück und mussten nicht länger unter Zeugenschutz leben, jedoch entschloss sich Zoe Costner ihren neuen Namen zu behalten und wurde mit Keith wieder Freunde. Sie verstand sich gut mit Nella und ihrem Sohn Mike. Tayra erzählte Maila und Steel nichts von ihren Erlebnissen, offiziell hatte sie wegen einer schweren Lungenentzündung gefehlt. Einen Monat später waren Tayra und Max ein Paar, Maila und Neil zusammen und Steel Steillas Freundin, was nur zwei Wochen gut ging.

**Drei Monate später** war Theresas Undercovermission vorbei und Ari landete auf Duckey's Obduziertisch in der Autopsie. Theresa und Paul bereiteten sich auf einen neuen Auftrag vor, diesmal sollten sie zusammen ein Killerpärchen darstellen, die Hauptsache für sie war, dass sie zusammen waren. Valentina und Dean wurden nach einem Monat nach Frankreich geschickt, um einen Serienkiller zu fassen und waren einen Tag vor Theresas Beendigung ihrer Mission wieder zu Hause. Am einunddreißigsten August 2013 wurden Vanessa und Annika achtzehn Jahre alt und da sie jetzt schon seit acht Jahren mit Dean und Paul zusammen waren, machten sie ihren Freundinnen einen Heiratsantrag und heirateten am 7.7.2014, zwei Jahre später, im Alter von zwanzig, erwarteten die beiden ihre Kinder, Vanessa und Dean bekamen ihre Tochter Kim und Annika und Paul wurden mit ihren Zwillingstöchtern Jane und Catherina glücklich.

**Ari wurde nach drei Monaten** ins Gefängnis gebracht und er erfuhr, dass Theresa eine Agentin des FBI gewesen war. Er verzieh ihr, er liebte sie, doch er wusste, dass es auch andere Frauen gab. Nach seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis kehrte er in seine Heimat zurück und arbeitete für den israelischen Geheimdienst, wie sein Vater und seine Halbschwester auch. Theresa vergaß er nie.

**George Burton** wurde nach Nome versetzt, einer kleinen Stadt in Westalaska, an der Küste und nach seinen Briefen an seine geschiedene Frau zu urteilen, war es dort ziemlich kalt.

**Die Männer Vladimirs,** die nicht getötet wurden vom FBI oder ihm selbst, oder von Theresa und Ari, wie der Pilot, wurden lebenslänglich arrestiert und keiner von ihnen schaute mehr über die Seite der Gefängnismauern des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses in Tacona, in der Nähe von Seattle.


End file.
